


Hawk Moth e o Poder Absoluto

by Sonechtka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Combined Miraculous (Miraculous Ladybug), Emilie Agreste Lives, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonechtka/pseuds/Sonechtka
Summary: Depois de conhecer os portadores dos miraculous, faltaria pouco para que Hawk Moth ligasse os pontos e descobrisse a identidade secreta da Ladybug e do Chat Noir. Será que, de posse dessa informação, o vilão conseguiria pegar os miraculous e realizar seu maior desejo? Qual seria a consequência disso?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Estou postando o primeiro capítulo desta fic. Vou postar um por dia, sem falta, até concluir todos os capítulos (acho que são dez). Fiquei encucada com o final da T4 e realmente acho que, pela lógica, o Gabriel Agreste descobriria a identidade da Ladybug, agora que conhece quase todos os outros portadores (exceção apenas do Chat). Estou curiosa pra saber como o Thomas e equipe vão sair dessa. Eu imaginei dessa forma como escrevi. Aliás, é bem mais fácil imaginar do que colocar no papel. Deu trabalho, mas eu me surpreendi com o resultado, achei bem melhor do que esperava. Espero que curtam também. deixem seus comentários. Curtidas tb são bem vindas! Obrigada!

Passara-se uma semana desde o dia em que Hawk Moth fora derrotado novamente e que, para seu maior desespero, Mestre Fu havia abdicado da função de guardião em prol de Ladybug. Gabriel se sentia esgotado, não conseguia bolar novos planos, a fim de obter os miraculous pelos quais tanto ansiava. Nathalie havia tentado de todas as formas dar forças ao vilão, sem sucesso.

Paris estava relativamente tranquila naquele período, sem os constantes ataques dos akumas. Ladybug e Chat Noir estranhavam aquela maré de calmaria, ao mesmo tempo em que agradeciam aos céus pelo merecido e necessário descanso. Saíam para as patrulhas noturnas apenas pelo costume e prazer de estarem juntos, pois nunca havia nada a combater.

Em casa, Adrien percebeu o comportamento diferente do pai. Era um diferente aparentemente bom, pois Gabriel parecia menos ocupado e mais próximo, fazendo algumas refeições junto do filho e mantendo conversas breves com o rapaz. Todavia, apesar daquela mudança agradável ao jovem, Adrien podia perceber um certo ar de tristeza na áurea de seu pai.

De fato, Gabriel Agreste transparecia a angústia que lhe consumia e que era interpretada pelo filho como tristeza. Porém, em momento algum havia desistido dos seus planos. Pelo contrário, seu abatimento decorria justamente do esforço aparentemente inútil que vinha empregando para encontrar novas saídas. Ansiava por ter uma ideia que liquidasse definitivamente a questão.

Era a centésima vez que Gabriel assistia aos vídeos da sua última derrota. Procurava por alguma informação que iluminasse a sua mente. Naquele sábado, finalmente, teve um estalo que lhe renovou as esperanças. No mesmo instante, Marinette, Tikki, Adrien e Plagg tiveram um mau pressentimento.

\- Nathalie, venha ao meu escritório. Agora.

Em breves instantes, ele ouviu a assistente bater na porta.

\- Entre, Nathalie.

\- Pois não, senhor. O que deseja?

\- Eu estive analisando os vídeos de nossa última luta durante toda esta semana e acredito que fiz uma descoberta que pode me levar até a portadora do miraculous da Ladybug e, por consequência, aos demais miraculous que estão sob sua guarda. Quero que você me traga a lista de alunos da classe de Adrien em uma hora.

\- Claro, Gabriel. Farei isso imediatamente.

Nathalie saiu do escritório do chefe um tanto quanto curiosa, mas restringiu-se a cumprir com a obrigação de que ele lhe incumbira. Em menos de uma hora, deu dois toques na porta do escritório de Gabriel. Entrou silenciosamente.

\- Aqui está o que me pediu, senhor.

Gabriel olhou a folha, onde estavam escritos os seguintes nomes: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiff, Chloé Bourgeois, Sabrina Raincomprix, Max Kanté, Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine, Lê Chién Kim, Mylène Haprèle, Ivan Bruek, Alix Kubdel, Nathaniel Kurtzberg e Lila Rossi.

\- Tem certeza de que são apenas esses os alunos da classe de Adrien?

\- Sim, senhor.

Nathalie aguardava novas ordens ou a sua dispensa, mas Gabriel prosseguia observando a lista em silêncio. Após alguns minutos, voltou a se manifestar.

\- Nathalie, eu tenho aqui comigo os nomes dos jovens que receberam os miraculous do velho guardião e que se apresentaram na última batalha, a mando de Chloé. Além da própria Chloé, compareceram Max, Nino, Alya, Kyoko, Kim e um jovem de cabelo azul.

\- O nome dele é Luka Couffaine, irmão de Juleka Couffaine.

\- Nathalie, você percebe a ligação entre eles? Todos os portadores são amigos do meu filho, a maioria é da turma dele. 

\- Sim, senhor. É verdade.

\- E não é só isso. Dentre os alunos da turma de Adrien, apenas dois ainda não foram akumatizados. Ou melhor, apenas um não foi akumatizado, o meu próprio filho, sendo que a akumatização de Marinette Dupain-Cheng foi frustrada. Justamente ela, que eu acreditava que seria minha obra prima.

Nathalie permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que Gabriel concluísse seu raciocínio.

\- Enfim... É quase certo que a Ladybug seja uma das colegas de turma de Adrien. E diante das informações que colhi, resta-me apenas uma opção: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Quero que me traga imediatamente todas as informações possíveis sobre essa garota, especialmente uma foto dela.

Nathalie saiu exasperada do escritório. Como reuniria tantas informações assim, de uma hora para outra? Precisava de tempo para fazer aquele levantamento sem atrair suspeitas.

Decidiu fazer uma pesquisa no Google e teve a grata surpresa de obter algumas informações da jovem em redes sociais. Uma foto grande e suficientemente nítida, ao lado de Kyoko. Suas preferências e gostos pessoais, em especial o fato de ser uma aspirante a designer de moda e grande admiradora de Gabriel Agreste. Encontrou a foto em que ela posava ao lado de Adrien, usando o chapéu coco pelo qual havia sido a vencedora do concurso promovido por seu chefe. Reuniu aquelas informações e voltou ao escritório do estilista.

\- Dez minutos, Nathalie. Bastante rápido. Espero que tenha trazido informações úteis.

\- Aqui está a foto que o senhor me pediu.

Gabriel comparou a foto de Marinette com a foto de Ladybug e ficou impressionado com a semelhança.

\- Não há dúvidas de que são extremamente parecidas. Não fosse pela máscara, eu diria que são idênticas. Algo mais?

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng é filha de Tom Dupain e Sabine Cheng, donos da boulangerie que fica próxima à escola Françoise Dupont. É uma aspirante a designer de moda e sua maior referência é o senhor, Gabriel. Ela já executou alguns trabalhos, sendo o mais notável a capa do último disco da estrela de rock Jagged Stone. Ela também foi a vencedora do seu concurso para confecção de um chapéu coco.

\- Sim, eu me recordo disso. Marinette tem um talento nato. Quero que a traga aqui ainda hoje. Se for preciso, diga que pretendo contratá-la como minha estagiária.

\- Pois não, senhor.

Tão logo se viu longe de Gabriel, Nathalie deu um suspiro profundo. Sentia seu coração oprimido diante da ordem do chefe. O que ele pretendia fazer com a jovem Marinette? E se estivesse errado em suas conclusões? Todavia, sua posição não lhe permitia qualquer questionamento. Devia apenas obedecer.  
Bateu na porta do quarto de Adrien.

\- Pode entrar.

\- Boa tarde, Adrien.

\- Boa tarde, Nathalie. Algum compromisso de última hora?

\- Não. Preciso apenas lhe pedir um favor. É sobre sua amiga, Marinette.

\- Marinette? O que tem ela?

\- Ela é aspirante a designer de moda, não é verdade?

\- Sim, mas... por que quer saber disso?

\- Não sou eu, é seu pai. Ele quer vê-la ainda hoje. Poderia me dar seu número?

Adrien fitava a assistente, ao mesmo tempo desconfiado e surpreso. Entretanto, não tinha qualquer motivo concreto para se opor ao pedido. Pegou seu telefone, digitando algo no aparelho.

\- Estou te enviando o contato.

\- Obrigada, Adrien. Com licença.

Antes que ela saísse, Adrien lhe fez um pedido.

\- Nathalie, por favor, me avise quando ela estiver para chegar. Gostaria de estar presente para recebê-la.  
Marinette é uma de minhas melhores amigas...

\- Como quiser Adrien.

Assim que saiu do quarto, Nathalie telefonou para a jovem. Marinette estava compenetrada em um trabalho de design e atendeu sem olhar de quem era a ligação.

\- Alô?

\- Marinette?

\- Oi, sou eu. Quem fala?

\- Boa tarde, Marinette. Aqui é Nathalie Sancouer, assistente de Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette levou um susto tão grande que se levantou de supetão e acabou batendo com a cabeça na cama. Aquilo fez com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e derrubasse vários objetos pelo quarto. Tikki arregalou os olhinhos, espantada com a reação da garota.

\- A-a-assistente do Ga-ga-gabriel Agreste?

Marinette tapou o microfone do telefone.

\- Tikki! Socorro!!!

\- Calma, Marinette. Ela não vai te devorar. – a Kwami ria.

\- O senhor Gabriel gostaria que você viesse até a sua casa hoje. Pode ser às dezesseis horas. Tudo bem pra você?

\- Cla-claro. Mas... Qual o motivo desse convite?

\- Isso ele lhe dirá pessoalmente. Seja pontual.

Às quatro horas da tarde em ponto Marinette se apresentou na mansão Agreste. Adrien a recebeu ao lado de Nathalie, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Estava realmente feliz pela amiga, embora receoso pelo que seu pai pretendia fazer.

\- Boa noite, Marinette. Pode entrar e aguardar na sala. Adrien lhe fará companhia por enquanto.

\- Oi, Marinette. Tudo bem?

\- O-oi A-Adrien. Tu-tudo.

\- Está nervosa?

\- Ne-nervosa? E-euu? – Marinette deu um suspiro profundo antes de confirmar – Muito. Adrien, você sabe o que o seu pai quer comigo?

\- Suponho que seja algo relacionado ao trabalho. Relaxa. Ele não vai te devorar.

\- Espero que não mesmo.

Os dois riram baixinho. Nathalie chamou a garota.

\- Marinette, pode entrar. O Senhor Gabriel Agreste a aguarda em seu escritório.

\- Posso entrar junto, Nathalie?

\- Não, Adrien. Seu pai pediu que ela entrasse sozinha.  
Marinette lançou um último olhar de súplica para Adrien.

\- Vamos, Marinette?

\- Va-vamos.

A garota entrou no escritório logo atrás de Nathalie. Enquanto via a porta se fechando atrás da amiga, Adrien sentiu um estranho aperto no coração.


	2. Identidades Reveladas

Adrien voltou ao seu quarto para falar com o Kwami. Aquele último olhar de Marinette não saía da sua mente, fazendo com que ele se sentisse constantemente incomodado.

\- Plagg, tem alguma coisa errada.

O garoto começou a andar de um lado ao outro do cômodo, enquanto o ser mágico apenas o observava, sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Finalmente parou e encarou a pequena criatura com um olhar desconfiado.

\- Plagg, eu sei que você sabe de alguma coisa. Desembucha!

O Kwami pressentia algo de ruim, mas não sabia precisar o quê. Estava ciente de que Marinette era a Ladybug e a guardiã dos miraculous, mas não podia revelar esse segredo ao jovem Agreste, nem tinha certeza de que seu pressentimento tivesse relação com esse segredo.

\- Adrien, não sei de nada além do que você também já sabe...

O jovem meneou a cabeça, em sinal de negação.

\- Você tá mentindo, Plagg! Essa sua careta te denuncia!

Naquele instante, boquiabertos, viram Tikki atravessar a porta em desespero. Sua voz era apenas um fio.

\- Adrien, Plagg, socorro...

Mal teve tempo de pronunciar aquelas palavras, a vermelhinha desapareceu. Plagg e Adrien se entreolharam assustados.

\- Plagg, pelo amor de Deus, me fala alguma coisa! O que foi isso? Por que a Kwami da Ladybug esteve aqui pedindo ajuda?

O serzinho negro titubeou um pouco antes de se manifestar.

\- Adrien, eu acho que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Ladybug. Alguma coisa grave.

\- Como assim?

\- O fato de Tikki ter desaparecido indica que os brincos foram retirados da Ladybug. E como Tikki estava pedindo socorro, significa que elas estavam numa situação de perigo e que os brincos foram retirados à força.

O Kwami fez uma pausa antes de concluir.

\- Acho que... o Hawk Moth conseguiu pegar os miraculous da criação.

Adrien ficou lívido.

\- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! Mas... Como vou encontrar a Ladybug se não conheço sua identidade secreta e ela não está transformada?

Pensou por alguns segundos.

\- Você sabe, Plagg! Sabe quem é a Ladybug! Tem que me contar quem é ela! Quem é? Fala agora!!!

Adrien gritava com seu Kwami. O descontrole do jovem era visível. Plagg refletiu por um instante. Percebeu que havia muito mais em jogo do que as identidades secretas. Respirou fundo antes de responder.

\- Adrien... a Ladybug é... a Marinette.

Adrien sentiu o pânico dominando cada molécula do seu corpo e da sua mente. Desceu as escadas correndo, saltando degraus. Forçou a maçaneta, mas a porta do escritório estava fechada. Ele bateu, chamando pelo nome da amiga.

\- Marinette? Você está aí?

Nathalie abriu a porta e a fechou logo atrás de si.

\- Adrien, eu não lhe disse que seu pai queria falar a sós com a sua amiga? Por favor, aguarde na sala.

\- Desculpa, Nathalie, mas preciso ver a Marinette. É urgente.

\- Infelizmente, não posso fazer nada. Ordens do seu pai.

A assistente retornou ao escritório, trancando a porta na cara do garoto. Adrien se sentiu desnorteado. “Se a Marinette é a Ladybug e está trancada com Gabriel e Nathalie no escritório, como Hawk Moth pode ter pego os miraculous dela? Não faz sentido". Correu até o seu quarto, para falar novamente com Plagg.

\- Plagg... Isso que você falou não está batendo. A Marinette está aqui em casa, com o meu pai e com a Nathalie. Se ela é mesmo a Ladybug, está segura. Eles não fariam mal a ela, nem pegariam seus miraculous.

\- Adrien... Eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo, só sei que é muito sério. Pra Tikki vir pedir socorro naquele estado é porque alguma coisa aconteceu com a sua portadora.

O jovem continuava sem entender nada. Sentou-se em seu sofá branco, com a cabeça entre as mãos, cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos. Eram informações demais de uma única vez.

\- Se não tenho como entrar no escritório, o jeito vai ser investigar pela janela. Plagg, mostrar as garras!

O loiro saltou do seu quarto e se dirigiu até a janela do escritório. Espiou discretamente, mas o que viu o deixou ainda mais perplexo. Nathalie analisava calmamente alguma coisa em seu tablet de trabalho. Não havia mais ninguém no escritório, além dela. O coração do jovem disparou.

“A Marinette não está mais no escritório. Nem o meu pai... Será que ela já foi embora? Vou ligar pro número dela.”

Adrien abriu seus contatos e clicou sobre o nome da amiga. Ouviu diversos toques antes que a ligação caísse na caixa postal. Abriu o aplicativo de mensagens, mas a última visualização era anterior à chegada dela na mansão. Resolveu insistir com Nathalie.

Precisou voltar ao seu quarto para retornar à forma civil. Em seguida, desceu e bateu à porta do escritório mais uma vez.

\- Adrien... Por favor... – A assistente suplicava com o olhar.

\- Só quero saber se a Marinette já foi.

\- O assunto que seu pai tem a tratar com ela é demorado e eles ainda não terminaram. Então, você terá que ser paciente.

O garoto abaixou o rosto para que Nathalie não percebesse sua expressão.

\- Ok, Nathalie. Vou voltar pro meu quarto.

A voz de Adrien saiu trêmula.

\- Está tudo bem, Adrien?

\- Mais ou menos... Só... Peça pra Marinette ir me ver antes de ir embora.

\- Pode deixar.

Ele se virou e voltou ao seu quarto rapidamente, pulando degraus. Entrou e se trancou, recostando na porta já fechada. Não conteve as lágrimas, que correram pelo seu rosto. Deixou o corpo pesar até se sentar no chão. Não conseguia falar nada.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções o castigavam. Por que Marinette e seu pai não estavam no escritório? Onde estavam? Por que Nathalie estava mentindo? O que seu pai estava fazendo com a garota? Será que ele havia pego os brincos da Ladybug? Ou Hawk Moth tinha sequestrado a ambos? Por que tinha de descobrir a identidade do seu amor naquelas circunstâncias? Plagg realmente trazia muito azar pra sua vida.

O Kwami fitava Adrien em silêncio. Também não sabia o que fazer. Tudo indicava que Gabriel era o próprio Hawk Moth, que tinha descoberto a identidade de Ladybug e roubado os brincos, mas ele não podia afirmar nada por enquanto. Eram apenas suposições. De repente, lembrou da caixa dos miraculous.

\- Adrien, me escuta.

O garoto levantou o semblante. Olhos vermelhos, rosto lavado em lágrimas.

\- Chorar não vai adiantar. Vamos confiar que Marinette está bem. Como você mesmo disse, Gabriel e Nathalie não fariam mal a ela. Você precisa ir até a casa dela e pegar a caixa dos miraculous, antes que todos eles caiam nas mãos do Hawk Moth.

Adrien se levantou sem muito ânimo.

\- Não sei se consigo fazer isso sem a minha Lady...

\- Mas ela precisa do Chat Noir, você é tudo o que ela tem. Vamos!

O modelo pegou vários pedaços de camembert antes de invocar o Kwami novamente. Plagg sequer reclamou da nova transformação.

Em poucos minutos, Chat Noir chegava à casa de Marinette. Conseguiu entrar pela janela, que estava aberta. Precisava ser rápido, mas não queria bagunçar o quarto, visto que não sabia se o alarme era falso. Começou a procurar pelos lugares mais óbvios, passando, em seguida, aos mais improváveis. Seu desespero aumentava a cada instante. Encontrou uma pequena chave e se lembrou de Mestre Fu.

\- Essa chave... Parece a mesma que Mestre Fu entregou a Ladybug, quando ele perdeu a memória. Deve significar alguma coisa.

Por precaução, guardou a chave no bolso do uniforme e fechou o zíper. Logo em seguida, ouviu a voz de Plagg atrás de si.

\- Adrien, encontrei a caixa. Está num fundo falso dentro deste baú.

O rapaz levantou a tampa do baú e se deparou com inúmeras caixas de presentes.

\- Que curioso. Por que Marinette guarda tantos presentes nesse baú?

\- Adrien, foco!

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça para recuperar a concentração. Não havia tempo para fuxicar nas coisas da sua Lady. Teve de engolir a sua curiosidade. Retirou as caixas cuidadosamente, até avistar o fundo do baú. Levantou a tampa falsa e, ali, encontrou uma caixa diferente: rosa claro, com bolinhas brancas e uma flor preta.

\- Encontramos, Adrien!

\- Não se parece com a caixa dos miraculous, Plagg.

\- Ela está aí dentro. Todos sabem como é a verdadeira caixa dos miraculous. A guardiã foi muito inteligente, camuflando a caixa original.

Chat Noir deixou a caixa de lado para reorganizar o baú. Colocou o fundo de volta e guardou os presentes. Não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade e espiou uma pequena nota em um dos pacotes.

“Para Adrien, em seu aniversário de 23 anos".

\- Plagg! Esse presente é meu! Mas... É pro meu aniversário... de 23 anos?

\- Adrien, rápido. O Hawk Moth pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

\- Tá bom, seu rabugento.

O jovem acabou de organizar os presentes e fechou o baú, pegando a caixa dos miraculous em seguida.

\- Preciso escondê-la em outro lugar. Mas onde?

\- Você tem que levá-la para um local seguro, onde Hawk Moth não pense em procurar e também não possa sentir a presença dos miraculous.

\- Posso levar para a minha casa.

\- Não, Adrien... Lá não é seguro...

\- Por que não, Plagg?

O Kwami lançava um olhar triste para Adrien.

\- Porque Hawk Moth poderia sentir a presença dos miraculous em sua casa.

\- Como assim? Ele está perto da minha casa?

\- Adrien, não torne as coisas mais difíceis. Leve para outro lugar!

Adrien não conseguia atinar no motivo pelo qual Plagg agia daquela forma, mas resolveu acatar suas orientações.

\- Tudo bem, então, Plagg. Eu vou levá-la para outro local... Só preciso pensar um pouco antes.

Com a caixa debaixo do braço, Chat Noir saltou pela cidade, até chegar ao topo da Torre Eiffel. Sentou-se ali para pensar com mais calma.

Lembrou-se de Marinette e ficou preocupado pelo bem estar da garota. Ainda não havia processado a informação de que ela era a Ladybug.

“Marinette é a Ladybug... Mal consigo acreditar! Como não percebi antes?... Marinette está na mansão... Sozinha com meu pai... Ela foi pega por Hawk Moth dentro da minha casa... E Plagg afirma que lá não é um local seguro para guardar os miraculous...”

Chat Noir finalmente conseguiu compreender. Entrou em choque.

\- Não, não é possível. Hawk Moth mora debaixo do mesmo teto que eu? Então... Ele só pode ser o meu pai! Hawk Moth é o Gabriel Agreste!


	3. Como é Doce o Sabor da Vitória

Marinette entrou na sala de Gabriel Agreste apreensiva. Não sabia o que o maior designer de moda da França queria com ela e tinha medo de cometer alguma gafe. Programou-se mentalmente para falar, mover-se e gesticular o mínimo possível. Tentaria manter um semblante neutro, como a “Mona Lisa”.

\- Bem vinda, Marinette. Agradeço pela sua pontualidade.

\- Obrigada, senhor Agreste.

O estilista mantinha um sorriso no rosto, o que causou estranhamento na jovem, acostumada às imagens sempre sérias e à cara der poucos amigos daquele homem. Pelo menos é como ele sempre estava em fotografias de revistas e nas poucas vezes em que o vira, ao vivo, na tevê e por vídeo chamada.

\- Então, minha jovem. Não está curiosa para saber o porquê do meu convite?

\- Sim, sim... Claro. A que devo a honra?

\- A questão é a seguinte, Marinette. Eu já não sou mais um garoto e preciso de alguém que, futuramente, oriente meu filho nos negócios da família. Alguém de confiança e que possua o talento necessário. Até o momento ninguém em minha empresa demonstrou estar apto para o cargo. Nenhum dos meus funcionários conseguiu reunir todos as qualidades que procuro. Por esse motivo, pensei em contratar uma jovem estilista, que fosse de absoluta confiança, com o objetivo treiná-la especificamente para a função. O que pensa a respeito disso?

\- É uma decisão muito sábia, senhor.

\- Exato. Mas vamos direto ao ponto. Quero que você faça um teste.

Gabriel aguardou alguns segundos para observar o impacto daquelas palavras sobre a menina. Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos e deixou o queixo cair levemente, prendendo a respiração.

\- Enfim, quero que você fique ao meu lado, na qualidade de estagiária, que comece a conhecer a empresa, os funcionários, todo o seu funcionamento e, principalmente, que aprenda diretamente comigo, no dia-a-dia, a forma como trabalho com design de moda.

Gabriel fez um silêncio mais prolongado, o que obrigou Marinette a se manifestar.

\- E-eu, senhor? Mas sou apenas uma estudante do ensino médio.

\- Sim, você. O que me diz?

Marinette mal conseguia articular as palavras. Estava extasiada com o convite e com as possibilidades daquele trabalho. Era um verdadeiro sonho. Em seguida, recordou-se do quanto já vivia abarrotada de tarefas, pelo fato de também exercer, secretamente, a função de heroína de Paris. Aquela oportunidade era tudo o que queria e, ademais, lhe daria a chance de estar próxima a Adrien. Valeria a pena arriscar? Respirou fundo antes de responder.

\- Não sei se estou à altura do cargo, mas tenho ciência de que uma oportunidade dessas não aparece duas vezes na vida. – Inspirou profundamente antes de continuar. - Eu aceito, senhor, mas preciso da autorização de meus pais e... não posso prejudicar meus estudos.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu sei disso tudo e nós organizaremos as coisas de forma que você não seja prejudicada em nada.

\- Fico feliz, senhor Agreste. E agradeço muito a confiança. Farei de tudo ao meu alcance para atender às suas expectativas.

\- Não espero menos do que isso de você.

Depois de um silêncio constrangedor – ao menos para Marinette – Gabriel voltou a falar.

\- Aceita um chá?

\- Não quero incomodar...

\- Não incomoda. É o mínimo que devo fazer como um bom anfitrião, oferecer uma bebida à minha convidada. Vou pedir a Nathalie que traga chá para nós dois.

Imediatamente, Gabriel pegou o telefone e ligou para Nathalie, ordenando que preparasse o chá. Em poucos minutos a assistente adentrou a sala com a bandeja, duas xícara e um bule, deixando tudo na mesa de Gabriel.

A menina mal conseguia olhar para o seu ídolo do design, de modo que não viu quando ele colocou um pequeno comprimido na xícara destinada a ela, antes de verter o líquido quente, que dissolveu por completo a medicação.

\- Açúcar?

\- Não, obrigada. Eu prefiro sem nada.

Gabriel estendeu a xícara, que ela aceitou inocentemente. Sorveu a bebida sem pressa, o olhar distante de quem refletia sobre o seu futuro. Já se imaginava como estagiária de Gabriel Agreste. Conseguia ir mais longe, vendo a si mesma como reconhecida estilista da marca e conselheira do amor da sua vida, ou seja, Adrien Agreste. Gabriel apenas a observava, mantendo um sorriso em seu semblante, sentindo-se vitorioso. Começou a falar de amenidades sobre o mundo da moda, à espera de que a medicação fizesse efeito.

Passados alguns minutos, Marinette começou a se sentir zonza. Gabriel fingiu preocupação.

\- Está tudo bem, Marinette?

\- Desculpa, senhor Agreste, mas estou me sentindo mal...

Ele chamou sua assistente.

\- Nathalie, venha imediatamente. A menina precisa de ajuda.

Ela entrou no escritório e se aproximou da garota, que tentava se levantar.

\- Fique sentada, Marinette. A sua pressão deve estar muito baixa, você pode cair e se machucar. Você almoçou hoje?

\- Sim... Almocei.

\- De qualquer forma vou pedir que tragam algo para você comer. Descanse enquanto isso.

Marinette ouvia Nathalie com dificuldade, sua voz parecia cada vez mais distante. Sentiu que sua mente se apagava.

\- Rápido, Nathalie. Providencie o que for necessário.

\- Com licença, senhor.

A garota não tinha mais controle sobre o próprio corpo. Cerrou os olhos e deixou sua cabeça pender para trás, recostando na confortável poltrona em que estava sentada.

Gabriel esperou por mais alguns minutos antes de se certificar de que ela estava realmente dormindo.

\- Marinette. Marinette!

Ela não respondeu.

\- Chegou a hora da sua queda, Ladybug. Quem diria. Uma pirralha. Tão perto e tão frágil... O antigo guardião só podia estar gagá. 

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Tikki saiu voando desesperada até Adrien, a fim de pedir socorro.

Gabriel retirou os brincos das orelhas de Marinette e os admirou por alguns instantes.

\- Como é doce o sabor da vitória!

Em seguida, chamou Nathalie de volta.

\- A primeira parte do plano foi executada. Providencie para que Marinette seja levada ao quarto de hóspedes imediatamente e cuide dela pessoalmente.

Alguém bateu na porta. Nathalie foi atender e Gabriel aguardou até que ela retornasse.

\- Era Adrien, senhor. Ele insistia em ver Marinette.

\- Nathalie, mantenha Adrien longe do meu escritório e longe de Marinette. Não quero que ele atrapalhe meus planos.

\- Pois não.

Nathalie viu Gabriel descer ao seu covil e começou a adotar as providências a fim de cumprir as determinações do seu chefe.

Enquanto isso, já no subsolo, Gabriel se dirigiu até sua esposa inerte, com a qual passou a monologar.

\- Emilie, tenho notícias maravilhosas. Consegui o miraculous da criação.

O estilista apreciava a joia com os olhos faiscantes.

\- Agora que consegui esses brincos, preciso apenas atrair Chat Noir e pegar o seu anel, para que possa invocar o poder absoluto, te trazer de volta e recuperar a nossa família!

Gabriel se recordou da péssima semana que havia atravessado, sentindo-se culpado pela falta de ânimo naquele curto período.

\- Confesso que eu estava desanimado, minha querida. E espero que me perdoe por isso. Foram tantas derrotas ao longo desse tempo... Mas a última batalha, apesar da grande decepção que sofri, foi o que me trouxe a resposta pela qual eu buscava, uma forma de pegar os miraculous.

Gabriel acariciou os cabelos da esposa, como se esperasse alguma reação diante daquela notícia, para ele, maravilhosa.

\- Você ficaria satisfeita, meu amor, em ver como consegui essas joias sem precisar machucar ou ameaçar sua portadora. Uma menina tão jovem e aparentemente tão frágil. Bastou que eu a atraísse com uma proposta de trabalho e a colocasse para dormir serenamente.

A forma como Gabriel falava à defunta dava a impressão de que mantinha uma conversa mental com aquele corpo sem vida, ouvindo as respostas e comentários de Emilie em sua mente doentia.

\- Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem. E se tudo sair como esperado, prometo concretizar a promessa que fiz a essa menina. Ela sonha em ser estilista e é realmente talentosa e determinada, apesar da pouca idade. Se ela se sair bem, o que eu acredito que deve acontecer, espero que consiga uni-la ao nosso filho. Assim teremos a certeza de que todo o império que construímos juntos será levado adiante.

Gabriel lançou um último olhar para a esposa.

\- Preciso ir. Vou atrás do miraculous da destruição. Torça por mim, torça por nós. Em breve quero tê-la nos meus braços. Adrien ficará tão radiante! Precisamos arrumar uma boa desculpa para o seu sumiço. Se ele souber de tudo o que fiz, possivelmente jamais me perdoará.

Fez-se um breve silêncio, antes que Gabriel voltasse a discursar ensandecidamente.

\- Espero que você também entenda, Emilie. Jamais me perdoei pelo que aconteceu a você. Mas agora o miraculous do pavão está recuperado, você pode voltar a usá-lo sem qualquer risco. Você sempre desejou fazer o bem e tornar o mundo um lugar melhor para se viver... Com os miraculous que nós teremos você poderá concretizar esse seu sonho e outros mais que ainda vier a ter.

Finalmente, Gabriel fechou o vidro da máquina que mantinha a vida exclusivamente orgânica de Emilie. Deu alguns passos para trás, sem desviar os olhos da esposa. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

\- Até logo, minha querida Emilie.


	4. A Identidade Secreta de Chat Noir

Assim que subiu ao seu escritório, Gabriel colocou os brincos de Ladybug e ordenou a Tikki que lhe revelasse a identidade secreta de Chat Noir.

\- Você sabe que deve obedecer irrestritamente às ordens de seu portador. Eu lhe ordeno que me diga quem é Chat Noir!

Tikki não era capaz de resistir à determinação de Gabriel. Ele estava certo, ao Kwami restava obediência cega às ordens do seu portador. Não fosse assim, os miraculous jamais seriam utilizados para o mal. Apesar disso, ela tentou resistir o máximo que pode. Depois de muita pressão mental, já exausta, Tikki finalmente deu a informação que lhe era exigida, cabisbaixa.

\- Adrien Agreste, mestre. Ele é o Chat Noir.

Gabriel arregalou seus olhos desmesuradamente, enquanto Noroo cobriu os seus com seus pequenos bracinhos.

\- Se eu não soubesse que você é obrigada a me dizer a verdade, diria que só pode estar de brincadeira. Meu filho. Meu próprio filho!

Gabriel soltou uma risada sinistra, que ecoou pela Mansão, chamando a atenção de Nathalie. Ela adentrou o escritório no mesmo instante.

\- Nathalie, chame Adrien. Quero ele aqui agora.

\- Claro, senhor.

Nathalie foi até o quarto de Adrien e encontrou a porta trancada. Bateu insistentemente, sem obter resposta. Resolveu, então, recorrer à chave mestra. Assim que a porta se abriu, ela vasculhou o quarto em busca do jovem, sem sucesso. Olhou por toda a mansão, perguntando aos empregados. Ninguém o tinha visto. Retornou à sala de seu chefe cabisbaixa.

\- Adrien não está, Gabriel. Procurei em seu quarto e por toda a mansão. Ninguém o viu sair, mas ele não está em local nenhum.

\- Não importa. Eu sei como ele saiu Nathalie. Adrien é o Chat Noir. Acredita nisso? Meu próprio filho, debaixo desse mesmo teto. Como é possível que nenhum de vocês, incompetentes, tenha percebido as fugas sorrateiras de Adrien? Responda, Nathalie! Como é possível?

\- Perdão, senhor Agreste. Não tínhamos o costume de bisbilhotar o quarto de Adrien, visto que eram os únicos momentos em que ele podia usufruir de sua relativa liberdade.

\- Como ousa falar desse modo comigo, Nathalie?

O homem gritou aquela frase com fúria, desferindo um forte golpe de mão fechada sobre a mesa. Nathalie permaneceu em silêncio. Estava ciente da ofensa que dirigira ao seu chefe e não tinha a intenção de pedir desculpas. Na verdade, ela acreditava que Gabriel havia ultrapassado todos os limites e temia pelo que poderia acontecer. A descoberta do segredo de Adrien aumentou ainda mais seu medo. Gabriel retomou a palavra.

\- Quero que utilize o miraculous do pavão e refaça o Sentimonstro da Ladybug. Preciso que o envie atrás de Chat Noir e tome o seu miraculous. Agora, Nathalie! Já!

Nathalie obedeceu às ordens de Gabriel, contrariada. Teve trabalho para elaborar o Sentimonstro da Ladybug com aquele estado de espírito. Ainda assim, a obra parecia perfeita. Saíram as duas por Paris, saltando pelos prédios, a procura de Chat Noir. Avistaram-no na Torre Eiffel, ainda ao lado da caixa que ocultava os miraculous.

Mayura mandou que o Sentimonstro se aproximasse de Chat Noir, ditando cada palavra que ele deveria dizer.

\- Oi, gatinho. O que faz por aqui sozinho?

\- Ladybug?

Chat Noir olhou para o Sentimonstro desconfiado.

\- O que foi? Não reconhece mais a sua Lady?

O herói se levantou e começou a recuar. Lembrou-se do que havia acontecido mais cedo e, automaticamente, sua memória o levou para o dia em que vira o Sentimonstro da Ladybug.

\- Você não é a minha Lady. Eu sei onde ela está e sei que está impedida de fazer a transformação neste momento. Você só pode ser... um Sentimonstro!

Pegou a caixa e saiu em disparada. Mayura bufou, irritada.

\- Como ele descobriu? Ela está perfeita! Vamos, Sentimonstro. Corra atrás dele e não o perca de vista.

A perseguição durou longos minutos. O Sentimosntro lançava seu ioiô em direção a Chat Noir, que saltava de um lado para o outro, desviando dos ataques. Os transeuntes observavam a cena estupefatos, temendo pela sua sorte, diante da evidência de que os heróis da cidade se haviam desentendido. A perseguição já era transmitida ao vivo em rede nacional.

\- Desista, Mayura. Você não vai me pegar!

A vilã não deu resposta, apenas determinou que o Sentimonstro prosseguisse. 

\- Sentimonstro, você precisa ir mais rápido. Quando estiver perto, use seu ioiô para fazer um semicírculo e surpreendê-lo de frente. Assim será mais fácil capturá-lo.

O Sentimonstro conseguiu acelerar ainda mais o seu deslocamento e fez a manobra determinada por Mayura. Entretanto, quando se colocou de frente para Chat Noir, ele invocou seu Cataclismo e, surpreendentemente, o usou sobre a falsa Ladybug, que desapareceu diante dele, liberando o Amok. Assim, conseguiu despistar Mayura, saindo de seu alcance.

\- Droga! Como ele teve coragem?

A vilã procurou pelo rastro do gatuno por muito tempo, até que, exausta, não pode mais prosseguir. Além disso, precisava, também, cuidar de Marinette. Retornou à mansão e desfez a transformação, ainda intrigada pelo fato de Adrien ter certeza de que aquela Ladybug era um Sentimonstro.

\- Não pode ser uma simples coincidência. Adrien sabe de alguma coisa...

A hipótese de que o loiro tivesse descoberto a identidade de Hawk Moth e, consequentemente, a sua, causou calafrios na mulher.

Marinette despertou confusa algumas horas mais tarde. Estava deitada em uma cama, em um quarto desconhecido. Sentou-se e sentiu que sua cabeça doía. Nathalie, que observava a movimentação pelo sistema de monitoramento, entrou no quarto em seguida.

\- Com licença, Marinette. Posso entrar?

\- Sim... – ela balbuciou fracamente.

\- Vejo que finalmente acordou. Como se sente?

\- A minha cabeça... dói muito.

\- Fique tranquila. Acho que você teve um mal estar emocional, por conta do convite de Gabriel. Um médico veio vê-la e pediu que você repousasse. – A assistente mentiu. - Tome, um remédio para a dor.

Marinette olhou o comprimido que Nathalie lhe estendia sem fazer menção de pegá-lo.

\- Obrigada, Nathalie. Não precisa. Eu quero voltar para casa.

\- Você não pode sair nesse estado. Deite-se e descanse. Assim que Adrien chegar, vou pedir para que venha vê-la.

Logo que Nathalie saiu, Marinette começou a chamar por Tikki.

\- Tikki. Tikki! Cadê você? O que aconteceu comigo?

No entanto, a Kwami não respondia. Marinette fez uma careta de desapontamento.

\- Aquela danadinha deve ter fugido para comer escondida e me deixou sozinha. Droga! 

Marinette tentou ficar de pé, mas se sentiu tonta, o que a obrigou a voltar para a cama, contrariada. Estava profundamente envergonhada por seu vexame. Procurou seu celular, mas também não o encontrou, tampouco a sua bolsa.

\- Será que ficou tudo no escritório do Gabriel? O que está acontecendo?

Marinette permanecia deitada, por conta da tontura que sentia. Não conseguia atinar no perigo que correu. Acabou dominada pelo torpor da medicação, cujo efeito ainda não cessara, voltando a cair em sono profundo.

Chat Noir dirigiu-se até a casa de Nino e entrou pela janela, esbaforido. O rapaz quase surtou.

\- Caraca, meu irmão! O Chat Noir tá no meu quarto! Que irado!!!

\- Você é o Nino, certo?

\- Sou eu mesmo, em carne e osso!

\- Nino, por favor, fale baixo. Eu estou fugindo da Mayura e de um Sentimonstro e tenho um problema gigante para resolver. Preciso da sua ajuda.

\- Pode falar, brô. Sou todo ouvidos.

\- Cara, isso é segredo de estado, está me ouvindo? O Hawk Moth conseguiu capturar a Ladybug e presumo que, a essa altura, já tenha conseguido pegar os brincos dela.

\- Fala sério, mermão!

\- É sério, Nino. Muito sério. Eu estou com a caixa dos miraculous e preciso esconder em um local seguro. O problema é que nenhum local me parece suficientemente seguro.

\- Eu posso guardar pra você.

\- Não, Nino. Hawk Moth sabe que você já foi portador de um dos miraculous e pode vir até aqui. O mesmo vale para todos os outros portadores.

\- Aí complica... Já sei. Você pode pedir pra Marinette guardar. Ela é de total confiança, eu garanto.

Chat Noir correu a mão pela testa, em sinal de nervosismo, cobrindo os olhos em seguida. Como explicar que Marinette não servia?

\- Também não dá. Porque... ela é sua amiga? – A afirmativa soou como uma pergunta. – Preciso de um local neutro, que não possa de forma alguma ser relacionado a nenhum de nós.

Nino fez uma expressão compenetrada. Buscava alguma ideia para ajudar o herói. Chat Noir pensou por mais alguns instantes. Lembrou da chave de Mestre Fu e teve um estalo.

\- Claro, a chave!

Pegou o objeto e observou algumas informações no chaveiro, indicando uma estação e um número de armário.

\- Acho que já sei, Nino. Obrigado pela ajuda!

\- Por nada, né?

Os dois riram e fizeram um “hi five". Antes de saltar pela janela, Chat olhou para o amigo, que fez seu tradicional cumprimento, levando dois dedos até a testa, como se puxasse a aba de um chapéu imaginário. Chat Noir devolveu o gesto e se foi.


	5. Eu Te Amo, Bugboo

Logo após deixar a casa do Lahiffe, Chat Noir se dirigiu à estação indicada no chaveiro, com todo cuidado, fazendo caminhos improváveis, na tentativa de despistar qualquer perseguidor. Assim que avistou o destino, entrou por uma das janelas do banheiro, para desfazer a transformação. Ele precisava evitar olhares curiosos também como Adrien, já que era famoso e sempre existia o risco de ser fotografado no local, o que levaria seu plano por água abaixo. Ainda dentro de uma das cabines, esticou um pedaço de Camembert para Plagg.

\- Adrien, você vai me matar assim. Eu tô exaaaaaaustooooooo. – Plagg colocou o bracinho sobre a testa e revirou seus grandes olhos verdes.

\- Agora quem tá sendo dramático é você, Plagg. Anda, se esconde que eu preciso localizar o armário e guardar a caixa. O problema depois será esconder a chave.

Adrien puxou o capuz do moletom e saiu do banheiro com a cabeça baixa. Não teve dificuldades para encontrar a área dos armários. Assim que localizou o armário indicado no chaveiro, Adrien abriu a porta e observou que existiam diversos objetos de Mestre Fu ali dentro. Uma vitrola antiga, postais, uma foto amarelada de uma mulher.

\- Como o senhor faz falta, Mestre. A gente precisava tanto da sua ajuda agora! – sussurrou para si.

Adrien permaneceu mais algum tempo olhando as quinquilharias do antigo guardião. Sentia-se perdido, sem nenhuma outra pessoa que lhe desse apoio naquele momento. Guardou a caixa no armário e apoiou a testa na porta já trancada, sem saber qual seria seu próximo passo. Deveria levar a chave consigo? Deixar com alguém? Olhou em volta e se certificou de que o lugar estava deserto.

\- Plagg, o que eu faço? Não sei se fico com a chave ou se deixo com um amigo. Se vou direto para a mansão...

\- Shhhh... Aqui não é seguro, Adrien. Vamos pra outro lugar e, então, conversamos. 

Adrien voltou ao banheiro e se trancou em uma das baias. Retomou a forma de Chat Noir e saiu pela mesma janela pela qual entrara. Uma vez fora da estação, instintivamente rumou até a casa de Marinette, o primeiro local que lhe veio à mente.

Quando pousou no terraço, voltou a sentir um forte aperto no peito. Puxou a porta do alçapão e desceu até o quarto.

\- Plagg, esconder garras.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto do rapaz. Ele pegava nas coisas de Marinette e buscava sentir o seu cheiro. Como não havia percebido a semelhança? E quem era, afinal, o garoto que ela tanto amava? Seria o Luka?

Adrien ainda não conseguia acreditar. Olhou atentamente ao seu redor no quarto e tudo o que via eram fotos suas, em todos os locais possíveis. Várias delas ornadas com corações. Remexendo nos papéis sobre a escrivaninha da garota, encontrou uma declaração de amor dela para si. Seu coração se encheu de esperança.

\- Cacete, Plagg. Levei tanto fora da Ladybug porque ela dizia amar outro... e no fim das contas, parece que esse outro era eu mesmo!

\- O mundo dá voltas, meu jovem...

\- Eu preciso voltar pra casa. Tenho que ajudar a Marinette.

\- Adrien, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber antes.

O rapaz continuou olhando para Plagg, na expectativa de uma nova revelação.

\- Se seu pai realmente for o Hawk Moth, como eu acredito, e se de fato pegou os brincos da Ladybug... Provavelmente já sabe que você é o Chat Noir.

\- Mas... como?

\- Como atual portador do miraculous da criação, ele tem o poder sobre o Kwami. É quase certo que tenha obrigado Tikki a contar.

Adrien deu um suspiro profundo. Seu corpo tremia.

\- Você deve estar preparado, porque Gabriel não medirá esforços para pegar seu anel.

\- Eu não sei se consigo, Plagg. Não sei se consigo. Ele é o meu pai...

\- Acalme-se, Adrien. No final sempre dá tudo certo.

O loiro pegou a chave e ficou olhando para o objeto mais um pouco, sem saber o que faria com ele.

\- Plagg, acho que vou ficar com a chave, até poder devolver a Marinette.

\- Se alguém te pegar, facilmente irá localizar a caixa.

\- Mas se eu apagar as informações sobre a localização do armário...

\- Adrien, você não pode perder essas informações. É muito arriscado.

\- Não tem outro jeito. Eu sei onde é. Assim que o perigo passar eu anoto em algum lugar e passo para Marinette.

Adrien tirou o chaveiro que continha as informações sigilosas e trocou por um da Torre Eiffel, que encontrou no quarto da menina. Transformou-se em Chat Noir e invocou seu poder.

\- Cataclismo!

Apenas para destruir definitivamente o rastro da preciosa caixa. Enquanto esperava o tempo necessário para que Plagg recuperasse suas forças e comesse seu queijo fedido, avisou.

\- Agora vou buscar a minha garota. Não me importa o perigo, nada poderia ser pior do que se algo acontecesse a ela.

Assim que Plagg satisfez sua fome com mais um pedaço de camembert, Adrien voltou a se transformar em Chat Noir e retornou à mansão. Todavia, ao invés de ir diretamente ao seu quarto, passou a espiar pelas janelas, com a ajuda do seu bastão mágico. Conseguiu avistar Marinette em um dos quartos de hóspedes, deitada sobre a cama.

\- Achei! Primeiro vou buscar a Marinette e tirá-la dali. Depois, juntos, vamos bolar um plano para recuperar os brincos da Ladybug.

Mal sabia Chat Noir que aquilo era apenas uma armadilha. Assim que ele colocou os pés no quarto em que Marinette repousava, foi capturado pelo novo Sentimonstro de Mayura. Chat ficou chocado ao constatar que era Nathalie por baixo daquela máscara de vilã.

\- Nathalie! Eu... Eu não acredito... Você foi a única pessoa que me deu carinho e atenção, desde que a minha mãe sumiu. Eu confiava tanto em você. Tanto! Eu a considero como uma segunda mãe... Como você pode se unir às maldades do meu pai?

A mulher permanecia muda.

\- Me explica, por favor! Fala alguma coisa!

Mais uma vez as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do menino. Já tinha perdido as contas das vezes em que havia chorado naquele dia traumático. Sequer tentou segurá-las. Nathalie permanecia sem reação.

\- Plagg, esconder garras.

Agora era Adrien preso pelo Sentimonstro, lançando seu olhar amável e incrédulo sobre Mayura, quase que implorando que ela o deixasse partir. A vilã não resistiu às lágrimas e súplicas do seu garoto.

\- Sentimonstro, eu ordeno que liberte Adrien.

Em seguida, extirpou o amok de dentro da criatura, que desapareceu como uma nuvem de poeira. Desfez a transformação, voltando à sua forma normal. Adrien a abraçou, entre lágrimas.

\- Obrigado, Nathalie. Obrigado por me ajudar e por cuidar de mim sempre.

Nathalie levou as mãos ao rosto do jovem, secando suas lágrimas.

\- Não chore mais, Adrien. Vai ficar tudo bem. Mas, me perdoe... Eu só obedeço ordens.

Adrien fitava Nathalie, não compreendendo o que ela queria dizer.

\- Na verdade eu... Eu sou uma criação de sua mãe. Quando ela estava mal, me criou para que eu continuasse cuidando de você por ela. Determinou que eu obedecesse às ordens do seu pai, mas também que fizesse de tudo para que você não sofresse, atendendo também aos seus pedidos, com parcimônia, como uma mãe faria. Emilie me ordenou que amasse a ambos.

Adrien não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Olhava incrédulo para Nathalie.

\- Mas você, Nathalie... Parece tão... real! Não posso acreditar que seja um Sentimonstro!

\- Acredite, Adrien. Eu guardo um amok dentro de mim. Mas isso não importa agora. Você precisa levar Marinette daqui e protegê-la do seu pai. Ele pode querer usá-la para te obrigar a entregar o miraculous do gato.

Ela segurou na mão do jovem, dirigindo seu olhar ao anel.

\- Isso significa que ele já sabe?

Nathalie apenas assentiu com a cabeça. 

\- Seu pai saiu à caça da caixa dos miraculous, assim que retornei sem você.

\- Então... Ele pode estar na casa da Marinette! E eu acabei de sair de lá...

\- Eu não sei, não sei mesmo. Seu pai está cego, Adrien. Está obsessivo em atingir seu objetivo.

\- Mas para que, Nathalie? Para que ele precisa dos miraculous?

\- Leve Marinette para um local seguro e cuide dela. Prometo te contar depois.

\- Nathalie, eu não vou me transformar novamente. Por favor, ordene ao Gorila que nos leve e para que guarde segredo.

\- Claro, Adrien.

Adrien se aproximou da cama e olhou ternamente para Marinette. Afagou os cabelos da menina e teve vontade de beijar sua bochecha, mas se conteve. Apenas sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Eu te amo, Bugboo. - Pegou a menina no colo e falou a Nathalie - Vamos.

A assistente foi à frente, seguida por Adrien, que carregava Marinette com certa dificuldade. Falou rapidamente com Gorila, enquanto o modelo colocava a jovem no banco de trás, entrando em seguida ao seu lado. Apoiou a cabeça da menina em seu peito, envolvendo-a com os braços. Afastou algumas mechas que caiam sobre seu rosto e passou a admirá-la.

\- Gorila, preciso que nos leve à casa da Alya.

O garoto ditou o endereço. Em poucos minutos, o carro dos Agreste estacionava na casa da amiga. Adrien tentou pegar Marinette novamente no colo, mas Gorila o impediu, tomando a dianteira. Levou a menina até a porta do apartamento de Alya, entregando-a ao loiro apenas ali.

\- Não precisa me esperar, Gorila.

O homenzarrão concordou com um leve movimento de cabeça e se retirou em seguida. Adrien apertou a campainha. Quando Alya abriu a porta de casa, quase surtou.

\- Adrien! O que faz aqui?

Em seguida, Alya olhou para a garota que Adrien carregava no colo.

\- Marinette?... Marinette! Meu Deus, Adrien, o que aconteceu?

Alya deu passagem para Adrien e indicou o seu quarto. Enquanto caminhavam, continuaram falando.

\- Alya, a história é muito complicada e não posso explicar tudo agora. Preciso que você cuide da Marinette pra mim.

\- Como assim “pra você”? O que tá rolando que eu ainda não sei?

Adrien deu um sorriso meio bobo.

\- Por enquanto nada, Alya. Só... cuida dela. E pega essa chave. É da Marinette. Entrega pra ela quando acordar.

Alya olhou a chave com o chaveiro da Torre Eiffel. Pegou e enfiou no bolso, voltando a encarar Adrien, empurrando os óculos com um olhar inquisidor.

\- Mas você pode pelo menos me falar porque ela tá apagada desse jeito?

\- Eu não sei bem, mas parece que é efeito de alguma medicação que ela ingeriu desavisadamente.

Alya reagiu com espanto.

– Então a coisa é seria! Adrien, você precisa me explicar isso direito. Por que não a levou pra casa, pros pais dela?

\- Porque neste momento a casa dela não é um local seguro para ela estar. Por favor, não me faça mais perguntas agora. Deixe para avisar aos pais dela mais tarde, porque ela não deve voltar pra casa por enquanto.

\- Noooossa, quaaaanto mistério, senhor Agreste! Posso pelo menos saber o motivo de tantos segredos?

\- Pode sim, Alya. Plaaaaagg, mostrar as garras!

Chat Noir já estava na janela quando piscou um olho para Alya e saltou do prédio com a ajuda do seu bastão. A garota permaneceu paralisada, olhando para a janela vazia pela qual Chat Noir havia saltado.


	6. Onde Estão Os Seus Brincos?

Alya continuava no meio do quarto, queixo caído, mãos nas bochechas, olhos arregalados.

\- Meeeeeeu Deus! Meeeeeeu Deus! Adrien é... o Chaaaaaat Noiiiiiiiir! Esse tempo todo! Não é possível! Não-é-pos-sí-vel! Sim, sim, é possível! É possível, claro que é. Como eu não percebi isso antes? Aliás, eu percebi sim! A Marinette que achou nada a ver. A Marinette! Meeeeeu Deeeeeus! Não pode ser! Será? A Marinette... é a Ladybug? Ela tem o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo tamanho, mesma cor de olhos... Alya, como você não se tocou até hoje? E como ela conseguiu esconder esse tempo todo? Safada! Preciso contar isso ao Nino agora! Não, não, não! Eu não posso. Não posso contar a ninguém. O segredo não é meu e a identidade secreta de um super herói jamais deve ser revelada. O Adrien só me contou porque devia estar muito desesperado. Isso quer dizer que alguma coisa muito grave aconteceu! E seja lá o que for, deve ter relação com o estado em que a minha amiga se encontra. Ai, o que que eu faço? Marinette! Marinette! Acorda!!!

Marinette não respondia, sequer fazia algum movimento. Alya molhou um pano com água gelada e passou no rosto da amiga, falando gentilmente.

\- Marinette, por favor. Acorda!

Finalmente a jovem abriu os olhos, com grande esforço.

\- Alya... Eu não consigo... Tô tonta... Onde eu estou?

\- Na minha casa. Fica tranquila que eu tô cuidando de você. Agora me conta, o que aconteceu? Te deram alguma coisa, amiga? Algum remédio?

\- O Gabriel...

\- O QUÊ?

\- Um chá...

Alya, então, percebeu que Marinette estava sem os brincos que costumava usar. Possivelmente os miraculous da Ladybug!

\- Marinette. Marinette! Onde estão os seus brincos?

Marinette grunhiu algumas palavras incompreensíveis, voltando a cerrar os olhos.

\- Ai ai ai ai ai... E agora, o que eu vou fazer?

Alya pegou o seu celular ainda na dúvida. Já era noite. Estava sozinha com as gêmeas, que assistiam televisão na sala. Sentia-se insegura. Automaticamente ligou para Nino.

\- Alô?

\- Nino? Sou eu!

\- Oi, me amor. Que que manda?

\- A Marinette, Nino. O Adrien deixou ela aqui em casa e ela não tá nada bem. Não sei o que fazer.

\- Ei, hoje é o dia de pedir ajuda pro Nino e eu não tô sabendo?

\- Por quê? Alguém mais te pediu ajuda hoje?

\- Caraca, Alya. Você nem vai acreditar!

\- Fala logo, garoto. A Marinette tá mal aqui.

\- O Chat Noir teve aqui mais cedo e me pediu ajuda também.

\- O Chat Noir? Sério?

\- Seríííííssimo!

\- Então vem pra cá me contar, enquanto me ajuda com a Mari, anda!!!

Não demorou muito e Nino bateu à porta da casa de Alya. Encontrou a namorada apreensiva, ainda sem saber o que fazer com Marinette.

\- Cadê ela?

\- Deitada no meu quarto.

Os dois se aproximaram de Marinette e passaram a observá-la.

\- Ela tá apagadona mesmo, hein.

\- Nem me fala, Nino. Não sei o que fazer e ainda por cima tô cuidando das gêmeas.

\- Mas por que o Adrien deixou ela aqui? Por que não a levou direto pra casa dela?

\- Porque não dava, Nino... Ele teve que resolver um lance urgente.

\- Cê tá sabendo de alguma coisa, Alya?

\- Nino, o Adrien passou aqui muito rápido e não quis me explicar nada. Só disse que não era seguro deixar a Marinette em casa e me pediu que não telefonasse pros pais dela agora. Eu deduzi que aconteceu alguma coisa muito grave. E, pelo pouco que Marinette falou, tem relação com o pai do Adrien.

\- Com o Gabriel Agreste? Caraca, Alya, como assim?

\- Eu não sei. Não sei!

\- Puta merda, Alya. A garota foi dopada pelo pai do Adrien? O que ele queria com ela?

Nino lançou um olhar apavorado para Alya, que só então se lembrou de explicar melhor a história.

\- Eu não sei se foi o Gabriel quem a dopou, Nino. Nem sei se ela foi dopada ou se tomou o remédio por engano. A única coisa que conseguir arrancar de Marinette foi que ela tomou um chá e parece que esteve com Gabriel Agreste.

Nino suspirou mais aliviado. Tentou telefonar para Adrien, mas a ligação caiu na caixa postal. Alya andava de um lado para o outro, roendo as unhas de nervosismo. Ela se sentia mal por esconder um segredo do namorado, mas não era um segredo seu, portanto não cabia a ela contar.

\- Por que a gente não tenta um café?

\- E como vamos fazer com que ela beba o café, gênio?

\- Pelo menos eu dei alguma ideia.

\- Faz um favor, Nino. Fica com as minhas irmãs enquanto eu faço o café e tento fazer com que Marinette tome. Já passou da hora de elas irem pra cama. Se você conseguir essa façanha, melhor ainda.

\- Ah, tá. Como se fosse fácil.

\- Nino... Só tenta vai... Por favooooor!

Alya entrelaçou as mãos e fez um olhar fofo de súplica.

\- O que você não me pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo?

A morena respondeu apenas com um sorriso agradecido e foi até a cozinha preparar o café. Voltou pro quarto com a bebida quente e extremamente forte. Chamou a amiga, tentando forçá-la a se sentar.

\- Vamos, Marinette. Me ajuda. Você precisa tentar tomar esse café pra ver se acorda.

Alya puxou Marinette com todas as suas forças, obrigando a amiga a se sentar na cama. Ainda zonza e de olhos semicerrados, Marinette se sentou, recostando na parede.

\- Toma. Aqui.

Alya estendeu a xícara até a menina, que fez uma careta assim que experimentou a bebida. Aos pouquinhos, ingeriu todo o líquido e só depois reclamou:

\- Cruzes, Alya! Isso tá horrível! Não tem açúcar nenhum!

\- Pelo menos te fez acordar, Bela Adormecida. Você tava tão apagada que nem viu quando seu príncipe encantado te deixou aqui.

\- Príncipe?

\- O Adrien, garota. Você não se lembra de nada?

\- Lembro... que eu tava na casa do Adrien, conversando com o Gabriel. Ele me fez uma proposta incrível e eu aceitei. Depois tomamos um chá e não me lembro de mais nada.

\- Então... O Adrien te trouxe aqui, no colo. E me pediu pra cuidar de você. Ele também deixou essa chave.

Alya estendeu a chave para Marinette, que não a reconheceu com o chaveiro diferente.

\- De onde é?

\- Pensei que você soubesse. Eu não faço ideia.

\- Nem eu.

Marinette franziu a testa olhando o objeto. Passaram alguns flashes pela sua mente, nos quais ela viu Nathalie lhe oferecendo um comprimido, viu Mayura, um Sentimonstro, Chat Noir preso, Adrien chorando... “Eu te amo, Bugboo". A voz de Chat Noir ecoou na sua mente. O coração de Marinette disparou, mas uma fisgada na cabeça a tirou daqueles devaneios.

\- Ai! Minha cabeça tá doendo, Alya.

\- Peraí que vou buscar um remédio.

A morena saiu pra buscar um comprimido. Passou por Nino e fez um joinha. As gêmeas dormiam no sofá e Nino tentava pegar uma delas para levar até o quarto.

\- Ela acordou?

\- Claro, meu gênio! O café funcionou! Muito obrigada! – Alya deu um beijo agradecido no namorado. - Só vim buscar um analgésico pra Bela Adormecida. Ela tá com dor de cabeça.

\- Vai lá. Eu vou botar as gêmeas na cama.

No quarto da morena, Marinette voltava a analisar a chave. Lembrou-se do armário de Mestre Fu.

\- Tikki! Você sabe de onde é essa chave? Será que é do armário da estação?

Não obteve resposta. “Marinette! Onde estão os seus brincos?” – a pergunta de Alya ressoou na sua mente. Passou as mãos pelas orelhas e quase teve uma síncope. Quando a amiga entrou, se deparou com uma Marinette pálida como cera.

\- O que foi, amiga? – Alya estendeu o analgésico e o copo de água para Marientte, que engoliu o medicamento antes de responder.

\- Os meus brincos, Alya! Eu me lembrei... O Gabriel Agreste... Ele roubou os meus brincos!!!

E no mesmo instante um mal pressentimento percorreu os corpos das duas garotas. Mesmo que não soubessem o pensamento uma da outra, ambas imediatamente chegaram à mesma conclusão: Gabriel Agreste era o Hawk Moth.


	7. O Passado de Emilie

Chat Noir observava o enorme portão da mansão Agreste. Seu coração batia aceleradamente, o suor frio escorria pela testa. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. “Anda, Adrien. Você é o Chat Noir! Você consegue!” Lembrou-se das palavras de Plagg: “Acalme-se, Adrien. No final sempre dá tudo certo.” Respirou fundo, tentando recobrar o autocontrole, e antes que perdesse a coragem novamente, tocou o interfone.

Viu a porta da mansão se abrindo e, para a sua surpresa, Gabriel Agreste saindo calmamente por ela. Com sua visão noturna reparou que Nathalie observava os dois por uma das janelas do andar superior. Gabriel parou antes da escadaria e ficou observando o portão se abrir automaticamente. Chat Noir atravessou o portal e caminhou até o pé da escada. Pai e filho se encaravam. Depois de alguns minutos de tensão, Gabriel Agreste tomou a iniciativa de cortar o silêncio.

\- A que devo a honra da visita do grande herói parisiense, Chat Noir, a estas horas da noite?

Chat Noir subiu as escadas, postando-se diante de seu adversário.

\- Vamos dispensar esse teatrinho. Eu sei quem você é e você sabe quem eu sou.

Gabriel abriu seu sorriso sinistro.

\- Nesse caso, você pode dispensar esse traje. Não pretendo partir para o embate com o meu próprio filho.

Chat Noir tinha os punhos cerrados. Não sabia se poderia confiar naquele homem, mas enfrentá-lo de cara e, ainda por cima, em sua forma civil, também não parecia uma boa ideia. Escolheu a diplomacia.

\- Plagg, esconder garras.

Plagg arregalou seus olhinhos quando viu Gabriel em sua frente. Sentiu a presença de Tikki e de Noroo. Meteu-se no moletom de Adrien e catou um pedaço de camembert, pressentindo que precisaria de muita energia naquela noite.

\- Adrien... Eu já sabia, mas... ver com meus próprios olhos... Meu filho. Estou impressionado como conseguiu esconder esse segredo de mim durante todo esse tempo, mesmo com toda a vigilância que imponho!

\- Não foi difícil, já que você não presta muita atenção em mim desde que...

Adrien interrompeu a frase. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

\- Mal posso acreditar que eu e a Ladybug estivemos tão perto de te pegar... Eu não quis acreditar que você era o Hawk Moth, mas ela, de alguma forma, tinha certeza, até te ver akumatizado. Você foi muito audaz, conseguiu enganar a Ladybug duas vezes e pegou seu miraculous.

\- Eu peço perdão por isso... E prometo que vai valer a pena, inclusive para a sua amiga. Pretendo manter a proposta que fiz a ela.

Adrien franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender a que proposta o pai se referia. Gabriel estendeu a mão até o loiro, que deu um passo para trás.

\- Eu sei que não deve ser fácil para você, mas permita que eu explique tudo. Estou certo de que irá compreender e aceitar as minhas razões. Vamos entrar.

Adrien parecia indeciso. “Ele ainda é o meu pai e eu sou o seu filho, seu único filho...” Abaixou a cabeça e passou pela porta que Gabriel mantinha aberta.

\- Imagino que você queira me fazer algumas perguntas. E há algum tempo eu tenho sentido a necessidade de lhe contar algumas coisas também. Mas antes, quero que me diga como conseguiu o miraculous do gato.

\- O guardião me escolheu. Deixou o miraculous aqui em casa e meu Kwami me explicou o que era necessário para que eu me transformasse e usasse os poderes. Isso aconteceu no mesmo dia em que você fez o seu primeiro ataque.

\- Interessante. O velhote sequer conheceu você pessoalmente antes de lhe confiar o anel... Posso ver?

Adrien escondeu a mão.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Vamos até o meu escritório.

Assim que passou pela porta, Adrien falou:

\- Você nunca deixa ninguém entrar aqui. Agora já sei o porquê... Eu achava que você estava sempre ocupado com o seu trabalho, e por isso não tinha tempo para mim... Mas era tudo mentira!

\- Acalme-se Adrien. Venha até aqui.

Gabriel indicou para o garoto o ponto exato onde ficava o elevador. Quando estavam ambos sobre a plataforma, ele acionou os comandos e ela começou a baixar. Adrien levou um susto.

\- Mas, o que é isso?

\- Você já vai ver.

Quando o elevador parou, Gabriel estendeu o braço, indicando a Adrien que seguisse à frente.

\- Eu vou atrás. Você vai na frente.

Gabriel deu um riso curto, balançando a cabeça.

\- Você mudou, Adrien...

Gabriel foi adiante, começando a travessia da passarela estreita. Conforme avançavam, as luzes iam se acendendo automaticamente e Adrien conseguia ver o local onde se encontravam. “É aqui... o covil de Hawk Moth”, pensou. Já no final do trajeto, Gabriel estacou antes que a última lâmpada se acendesse.

\- Chegamos, Adrien. Agora você irá ver com seus próprios olhos porque fiz tudo o que fiz.

Mais alguns passos... As luzes se acenderam e algumas borboletas levantaram voo. Gabriel se afastou, dando ao filho a visão do corpo de sua mãe, repousando dentro de uma máquina, uma espécie de cápsula. Como um... casulo. A visão macabra aterrorizou o rapaz, que ficou lívido.

\- Mãe?

Ele se aproximou da caixa fúnebre e tocou o vidro.

\- Mãe... mamãe, minha mãezinha...

A voz de Adrien era um fio. Ele não suportou o choque. Caiu de joelhos, curvando-se para frente, as mãos na nuca. O choro era doloroso. Um grito de angústia profunda ecoou por aquele imenso mausoléu. 

\- Nãaaaaao!!!!!

Gabriel se aproximou do filho, tentando acalmá-lo. O caminho do entendimento ainda lhe parecia possível. Preferia evitar qualquer medida mais drástica, até porque pretendia trazer Emilie de volta para recuperar sua família completa. Uma briga poderia comprometer seu plano. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto.

\- A sua mãe era uma mulher incrível, Adrien. Ela reunia tantas qualidades... Não era apenas linda e talentosa. Emilie amava profundamente a família, os amigos, a humanidade... Ela queria mudar o mundo, fazer desse um lugar melhor para todos. Seu amor era contagiante.

Adrien suspirava cada vez mais espaçadamente. Prestava atenção às palavras de seu pai. Gabriel se atreveu a colocar uma das mãos sobre o ombro do menino.

\- Antes der você nascer, eu e Emilie fizemos uma viagem ao Tibet. Fomos a trabalho e aproveitamos para fazer turismo. Foi lá que ela conseguiu os miraculous do pavão e da borboleta e também o livro. Um vendedor de bugigangas... Ele sabia da preciosidade que tinha em mãos e nos pediu uma fortuna, certamente porque percebeu que poderíamos pagar. Mal sabíamos que o preço seria ainda mais caro... Emilie pagou com a sua própria vida!

Gabriel inspirou profundamente antes de continuar. Adrien estava atento ao que seu pai dizia, ainda de cabeça baixa.

\- Eu não me interessei no início, achei que eram apenas relíquias, mas a sua mãe se debruçou sobre o livro até conseguir decifrar as informações necessárias para começar a usar os poderes. Emilie ficou tão encantada com as possibilidades dos miraculous! Ela queria fazer o bem, queria ajudar as pessoas... Mas o miraculous do pavão, que ela usava, havia sido corrompido. Ela começou ficar fraca, sofrer com tonturas e desmaios... No início não sabíamos que a causa era essa, procuramos médicos, mas os exames não apontavam nada de errado. Então sua mãe decidiu criar a Nathalie, para ajudar a cuidar de você... e de mim.

Gabriel fez uma pausa para observar a reação do filho. Estranhou A falta de surpresa com a informação sobre a origem de Nathalie, mas decidiu prosseguir o relato, ignorando esse detalhe.

\- Eu estava desconfiado de que o problema estava sendo causado pelo miraculous e implorei a ela que não o usasse mais. Ela prometeu que não usaria, mas um dia... Houve um desabamento, várias pessoas estavam em perigo. Ela conseguiu pegar o miraculous no cofre, sem que ninguém visse. Foi a última vez que a vimos com vida. – Neste ponto, Gabriel tinha os olhos marejados. - Encontrei Emilie caída nos escombros. Ela salvou muitas vidas, mas perdeu a dela. Sua mãe sofreu morte cerebral. Eu a trouxe para casa e providenciei tudo isso, para mantê-la viva, ao menos com a vida orgânica. E jurei fazer de tudo para salvá-la. Quando consegui decifrar a parte do livro que fala sobre a combinação dos miraculous do gato e da joaninha, como forma de conseguir o poder absoluto, decidi usar o miraculous da borboleta para pegá-los. Se conseguisse, poderia trazer a sua mãe de volta! Foi um tiro no escuro, eu não sabia se existiam outros miraculous em Paris, nem se o guardião os utilizaria. Desde então, você sabe tudo o que fiz.

As lágrimas de Adrien haviam cessado. Ele se levantou e voltou a tocar a tampa da cápsula em que o corpo de sua mãe repousava.

\- Você pode abrir?

\- Claro.

Um sorriso voltou a se esboçar no rosto do Agreste mais velho. “Eu vou conseguir. Ele vai ceder.” Acionou o botão que abriu o vidro. Adrien pegou na mão de sua mãe, sentiu seu calor. Podia sentir sua pulsação. Parecia viva. Novas lágrimas correram pela face do rapaz. Ele soltou a mão da defunta e voltou o rosto para seu pai.

\- Você tem ideia de todo o mal, de todo o sofrimento que causou, pai? Apenas para satisfazer um capricho seu? Olha tudo isso a nossa volta... Você está louco!

\- Adrien, é a sua mãe! Eu sei que você a quer de volta tanto quanto eu. Basta que me entregue o miraculous do gato e prometo trazê-la de volta. Teremos nossa família completa novamente! Seremos felizes de novo!

\- Tudo o que eu mais queria na minha vida era que minha mãe estivesse viva. Mas ela não está. Ela sabia do risco que corria e escolheu dar a própria vida para salvar os outros. Você não entende? Ela escolheu isso! Mamãe escolheu morrer para que as pessoas vivessem! Ela queria o bem dos outros. Queria o bem da humanidade. E você... Você só espalha o mal. Você é mesquinho e egoísta. Diz que fez isso por nós, mas o único que deseja levar essa loucura adiante é você! Eu não quero isso e tenho certeza de que a minha mãe também não concordaria.

\- Adrien, considere melhor.... Eu não fiz mal a ninguém. Apenas dei poderes para que as pessoas pudessem realizar seus desejos. O mal já estava nelas. Tudo o que eu pedia era que me trouxessem os miraculous, em retribuição ao favor que lhes estava fazendo.

Adrien titubeou por alguns segundos. Gabriel tinha razão em parte do que dizia. Não era ele quem mandava os akumatizados fazerem o mal. O mal já estava nas pessoas. Balançou a cabeça em negativa.

\- Não tente me confundir, Gabriel Agreste. Essas pessoas que você akumatizou não teriam espalhado o mal sem a sua ajuda. Elas... apenas continuariam suas vidas, com a dor que tivessem de carregar. Você potencializou o mal nelas. Era você quem estava no controle! Eu não vou compactuar com essa loucura!

\- Nesse caso... Vou ter de pegar o seu anel à força.

\- Isso é o que nós vamos ver. Plagg, mostrar as garras!

\- Asas negras, cresçam!


	8. Seis Heróis e Um Resgate

As feições de Marinette transpareciam desespero. Alya segurou em sua mão.

\- Mari... Confia em mim. Eu sou sua amiga, vou estar do seu lado pro que precisar.

As duas se olharam por alguns segundos, mas Marinette não se atreveu a falar nada.

\- Amiga... eu acho que já descobri o seu segredo. Você é a Ladybug, não é?

Apesar da gravidade do momento, ela tentou negar.

\- Você tá doida, Alya? Claro que não. Eu sou tão desajeitada... – deu um risinho sem graça, muito forçado.

\- Marinette, pelo amor de Deus! A coisa é séria. Tão séria que... o Chat Noir... ele revelou a identidade dele pra mim.

Marinette olhou espantada para a amiga, levantando-se de supetão, para logo em seguida cair sentada na cama novamente. “Aquele gato pulguento me paga!” Alya segurou em sua mão em sinal de cumplicidade, encarando-a, a fim de transmitir segurança.

\- Confia em mim.

Marinette abaixou a cabeça e se rendeu.

\- Pra quem eu tô querendo mentir... Mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia acabar descobrindo, amiga. E eu já sabia disso, sempre foi seu maior objetivo e você é muito boa investigadora. Enfim. É verdade, Alya. Eu sou a Ladybug. Desculpa. Isso era pra ser segredo...

\- Eu sei, Mari. Sei que precisavam manter as identidades secretas, pra segurança de todos. Mas agora, pra segurança de todos, você precisa abrir o jogo e pedir ajuda. Mari... O Gabriel... Ele roubou os seus brincos, o miraculous da Ladybug. Sabe o que isso pode significar?

\- Sei sim, amiga: que Gabriel é o Hawk Moth. Sei que você tá pensando nisso também.

\- Acho que o Chat Noir sabe que ele pegou seus miraculous e foi até lá.

Marinette pegou a chave novamente.

\- Alya, eu sei que muita coisa aconteceu enquanto eu estava dormindo. Mas não entendo... Por que o Adrien me deixou isso? Eu tenho uma suspeita de onde pode ser essa chave, mas não compreendo como ele poderia ter conseguido...

A morena engoliu em seco, sem saber como sair daquela saia justa. Mirou o chão, mexendo nas mãos e nos óculos de forma inquieta, tentando encontrar uma saída. Marinette segurou uma de suas mãos.

\- Alya... Você tá sabendo de alguma coisa?

\- Ai, amiga...

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio, até que Marinette sentenciou.

\- Alya, você mesma disse que a coisa é séria. Você vai ter que confiar em mim também.

\- Então... Se prepara, porque o que eu vou te contar é uma bomba. O Chat Noir... o herói de Paris... seu parceiro... apaixonado por você, ou pela Ladybug, tanto faz agora...

\- Caraca, Alya. Para de enrolar! Fala logo!

\- O Chat Noir... é... o... Adrien Agreste.

Marinette sentiu seu coração dar uma cambalhota e, em seguida, disparar. A pouca cor que tinha sumiu, suas mãos tremiam segurando as mãos da amiga. Não conseguiu articular as palavras.

\- Alya... Alya!

Falava tão alto que Nino apareceu na porta do quarto.

\- Ei, vocês duas, podem fazer um pouco de silêncio? Sabem o trabalhão que deu pra colocar as gêmeas pra dormir na cama?

\- Nino, acho que a Marinette tá em choque. Traz um copo de água com açúcar.

Solícito, Nino logo voltou com o copo, que Marinette bebeu afobadamente, quase se engasgado.

\- Alya, me fala que isso é mentira. Pelo amor de Deus.

A morena olhou para Nino. Achou que, naquela altura, não fazia sentido manter segredos. Eram todos heróis ali e precisavam de toda ajuda possível. Olhou novamente para a amiga, segurando firme em suas mãos e encarando-a nos olhos.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, o Adrien Agreste é o Chat Noir e tudo indica que o Gabriel Agreste é o Hawk Moth. Agora para de drama e me diz: o que a heroína de Paris planeja pra salvar a cidade dessa vez?

Marinete pareceu, finalmente, sair do transe, para se fixar mais detidamente na chave que estava em suas mãos. Nino olhava as duas, chocado.

\- Fala sério? A Marinette é a Ladybug, o Adrien é o Chat Noir e o pai dele é o Hawk Moth? Vocês tão de brincadeira, né?

\- Nino!? – Alya falou, impaciente.

\- O lance é sério mesmo?

A morena apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Bom... Isso explica muuuuuita coisa. – O rapaz falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Finalmente Marinette tirou os olhos da chave e se manifestou, direcionando-se ao casal diante de si.

\- Acho que eu já sei o que fazer. Bom, pelo menos eu tenho que tentar. Mas preciso da ajuda de vocês dois.

Ouviram o barulho da porta da casa sendo aberta. Os pais de Alya haviam chegado.

\- Meus pais, chegaram. Agora posso sair. Vamos!

Saíram do quarto às pressas, com Alya puxando Nino pelo braço.

\- Boa noite, filha. Oi, Nino! Oi, Marinette! Que surpresa!

Antes que respondessem, Alya cortou.

\- Desculpa, mãe, mas os pais da Marinette pediram pra ela voltar imediatamente. Vamos acompanhá-la até a casa dela, depois Nino me deixa aqui.

\- Tá bom, filha. Juízo.

O trio desceu pelas escadas às pressas. Já na calçada em frente ao prédio, Alya pediu um carro de aplicativo, que levou os três até um endereço perto da estação, como Marinette havia indicado. Entraram numa cafeteria.

\- Qual é o plano? – Alya disparou.

\- Acho que vamos precisar de ajuda. Mandem mensagens a Luka, Juleka e Max. Peçam a eles que nos encontrem aqui em vinte minutos. Vocês dois, esperem por mim. Não demoro.

\- Amiga, leva o celular do Nino. Sei lá, caso precise entrar em contato.

Marinette olhou indecisa, até que aceitou a oferta.

\- Tá bom. Mas tenham paciência. Eu não sei direito o que estou procurando. O Hawk Moth já conseguiu o que queria de mim, acredito que estou segura. Se precisar ligo pro seu número.

\- Combinado. Mas vou marcar quinze minutos aqui. Seja rápida.

Marinete revirou os olhos e saiu.

Chegou à estação em pouco tempo. Ela se lembrava dá área dos armários, mas não dos dados de identificação. Não demorou até localizar um armário que parecia ser o correto. “Vai ter que ser no esquema tentativa-erro. Pelo menos sei mais ou menos que é por aqui. Se tivesse que tentar em todos...” Testou no primeiro armário. A chave serviu. “Bingo!”. Abriu a porta e encontrou a caixa. Sorriu sozinha. “Não sei como você conseguiu fazer tudo isso, mas obrigada, gatinho.” Pegou os miraculous que ia precisar: dragão, raposa, tartaruga, cobra, cavalo e abelha. Fechou a caixa e trancou o armário novamente. “Espero que dê certo".

Quando chegou à cafeteria, foi recebida pelos amigos com apreensão.

\- Oi, Marinette!

\- Oi gente....

Alya olhou para a amiga com cara de quem não sabia o que dizer. Marinette devolveu o celular a Nino e pousou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga, a fim de transmitir calma.

\- Obrigada por terem vindo até aqui. Preciso muito da ajuda de vocês. Vamos até um lugar mais reservado.

Entraram numa rua próxima, pouco movimentada. Os cinco estavam de pé em torno de Marinette, que passou a explicar resumidamente a situação e o que precisava deles.

\- Primeiro, quero que saibam que a situação é grave. Por isso preciso da ajuda de todos vocês.

Luka, Juleka e Max olhavam para ela tensos, mal piscando os olhos.

\- Eu sou a Ladybug. Bem... pelo menos eu era... até o Hawk Moth roubar os meus brincos, meu miraculous da joaninha. Já sabemos quem ele é e precisamos de toda a ajuda possível para recuperar os brincos.

\- Eu sempre desconfiei. – disse Luka, sorrindo.

\- Por isso os heróis estavam no trem conosco... – complementou Max. - Isso quer dizer que o Chat Noir...

\- É o Adrien. – concluiu Juleka, surpreendendo a todos. A garota corou sob os olhares que lhe eram direcionados.

\- Sim, Juleka. Você está certa.

\- Mas quem é o Hawk Moth, Marinette? – Perguntou Luka.

\- Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette observou o efeito daquela revelação sobre o trio. Estavam chocados. Alya prosseguiu.

\- O Adrien saiu da minha casa como Chat Noir e deve ter ido direto para a mansão. Sabemos que o pai quer pegar o seu anel também.

\- De acordo com o livro de feitiços, quem estiver com os miraculous da criação e da destruição pode invocar o poder absoluto e moldar a realidade como quiser, realizando qualquer desejo. Acredito que esse é o objetivo do nosso rival. Tenho medo do que Hawk Moth pode fazer ao Adrien caso ele se recuse a entregar o anel. – complementou Marinette.

\- Então porque ainda estamos aqui? Vamos! – Nino cortou.

Marinette distribuiu as caixinhas.

\- Vocês quatro já sabem como funcionam seus miraculous. Irão usá-los para um bem maior e devem me devolver assim que cumprirem a sua missão.

\- Pode contar com a gente, Marinette.

\- Juleka, preciso que você fique atenta para o caso de precisarmos paralisar o nosso inimigo. Esse é o seu poder. Para fazer a transformação, basta dizer “Pólen, ativar!”

\- Maneiro.

\- Eu vou usar o miraculous do dragão. Ele é versátil e muito poderoso.

Todos colocaram suas joias e fizeram a transformação ao mesmo tempo.

\- Essa luta não vai ser fácil e a gente não sabe o que vai encontrar quando chegar lá. Max, não podemos perder tempo. Teletransporte a todos nós até o interior da mansão Agreste.

\- Com todo prazer. Viajar!

Um portal se abriu no meio do beco, através do qual era possível ver o quarto de Adrien. Bastou um passo e os seis jovens já estavam dentro da mansão Agreste.

\- Max, melhor alimentar Kaalki. Você precisa manter a transformação, para a sua própria segurança. Além disso, a gente pode precisar do seu poder novamente.

\- Pode deixar, Marinette.

\- Agora que estou transformada, pode me chamar de Kohaku.

\- E eu de Aiguillon. – Todos olharam espantados para Juleka. – O que foi? Não quero ser confundida com a Chlòe.

Os seis riram juntos. Kohaku voltou a falar:

\- Vamos nos dividir em duplas e tentar encontrar os dois. Eu vou com o Pégasus, Viperion com Aiguillon, Rena Rouge com Carapace. Qualquer informação, suas armas também podem ser usadas como comunicador. Em cinco minutos nos reunimos no salão principal.

Max voltou a se transformar em Pégasus. Os seis jovens fizeram cumprimentos com as mãos e saíram discretamente, espalhando-se pela casa, a procura de pistas.


	9. Uma Ajuda Inesperada

Hawk Moth e Chat Noir se encaravam, analisando mutuamente cada movimento, na expectativa do primeiro ataque. “Ele não pode usar seu poder. Está em desvantagem”, pensou o mais novo, avançando sobre o vilão.

Seguiu-se uma luta intensa entre pai e filho, em que a diferença de idade não parecia influenciar em nada. Hawk Moth saltava e corria com a mesma agilidade de Chat Noir. Em termos de força, era evidente a superioridade do mais velho, o que se devia tanto à sua compleição física, como à sua frieza. Hawk Moth atacava sem dó. Em determinado momento, atingiu Chat Noir com seu bastão com tal violência, que o jovem foi lançado contra a parede contrária. O gato se levantou meio tonto e quase foi pego, mas seus reflexos ainda eram mais rápidos. Saltou e se pendurou em uma das vigas, tentando se manter fora de alcance, enquanto recuperava as forças.

Hawk Moth ouviu o comunicador ser acionado. Sem tirar os olhos de seu rival, atendeu à ligação.

\- Temos invasores.

\- Quantos?

\- Seis.

\- Siga com o plano.

Chat Noir não pode ouvir a conversa, mas ficou apreensivo. Se Mayura viesse ajudar Hawk Moth, ele não teria chances. Estava emocionalmente combalido, em franca desvantagem. Enquanto o jovem pensava, o vilão se projetou até ele, iniciando-se nova perseguição. Voltaram a duelar, usando suas armas como floretes. Ambos eram exímios esgrimistas e a batalha, embora cruel, não deixava de ser interessante.

No primeiro andar, em obediência à ordem do chefe, Mayura criou um Sentimonstro do Chat Noir. Depois de explicar à criatura tudo o que deveria fazer, ficou vigiando o monitor, até o momento exato de iniciarem a encenação.

Os jovens vasculhavam cada canto da mansão. Subitamente, Carapace sentiu duas mãos enormes o segurando e, num reflexo, puxou a pessoa pelo braço, lançando-a de costas no chão. Era Gorila. O homenzarrão caiu estatelado no chão, parecendo atordoado.

\- Caraaaa... Desculpa, mermão!

Rena Rouge estendeu a mão, ajudando o segurança a se levantar. O homem, sempre sisudo, finalmente abriu a boca pra falar.

\- Vocês invadiram a casa.

\- Foi mal, Gorila... – Carapace não sabia o que dizer. Coçou a nuca, desconcertado.

\- É o seguinte, Gorila. O teu chefe é um vilão, que roubou os brincos da Ladybug. A gente veio resgatar a joia.

Gorila olhou confuso para os dois.

\- Camarada, o Adrien tá em perigo.

Finalmente o grandalhão reagiu, franzindo a testa e indicando a porta do escritório de Gabriel Agreste. Rena avisou aos demais pelo comunicador.

\- Encontrem a gente no salão principal. Temos uma pista.

Os outros quatro apareceram em seguida. Carapace prosseguiu.

\- O nosso amigo, Gorila, disse que o Gabriel tá no escritório.

\- Mas a gente já olhou lá. Não tinha ninguém. – disse Viperion.

\- Pelo tamanho do prédio, eu posso afirmar com 98,99% de segurança que existem mais cômodos, que não podem ser acessados pelas portas. – atalhou Pégasus.

Os jovens olhavam para o pequeno gênio confusos.

\- Simples: essa casa tem passagens secretas.

Kohaku levou o indicador à boca, enquanto pensava sobre o que seu colega havia dito.

\- Você está certo, Pégasus. O Gabriel nunca sai de casa. O covil dele deve ser em alguma sala secreta. E se o Gorila tem certeza de que o chefe estava no escritório, a passagem só pode estar lá.

\- O que estamos esperando? Vamos! – disse Alya.

\- Segunda chance! – Viperion ativou o seu poder.

Pouco antes de Kohaku encostar na maçaneta, ouviram um grande estrondo dentro da sala e se afastaram. A porta foi quebrada e um corpo lançado desde o interior do gabinete. Os seis olharam espantados para a figura de pé, debaixo do portal.

\- Mayura!

Kohaku imediatamente correu até o local onde o corpo jazia.

\- Chat Noir!

Ela segurou o suposto parceiro pelos ombros, balançando o corpo do rapaz.

\- Chat! Acorda!

Finalmente o Sentimonstro abriu os olhos.

\- My Lady...

Estendeu o braço até o pescoço da jovem e, sem que ela pudesse reagir, puxou seu miraculous e saltou rapidamente para trás.

\- Meu miraculous! Ele é um Sentimonstro!

Marinette retornou à sua forma civil e ficou paralisada. Viperion imediatamente ativou o seu poder.

\- Segunda chance!

Antes que Kohaku pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Viperion a puxou para trás e avisou.

\- O Chat Noir é um Sentimonstro.

O mesmo estrondo foi ouvido e o corpo do Sentimonstro lançado pela porta. Kohaku fez um sinal para que os amigos esperassem. Sem se aproximar do felino, gritou:

\- Chat Noir! Você está bem?

Os outros cinco compreenderam e todos passaram a seguir a encenação.

\- My Lady? É você?

\- Sim, sou eu... Cuidado!

Mayura avançou sobre o Sentimonstro, que projetou seu corpo do chão, dando um mortal para trás, posicionando-se ao lado de Kohaku. Olhou para ela e piscou um olho, exatamente como faria o Chat Noir verdadeiro, o que deixou a heroína desconcertada por um instante. Aproveitando-se desse momento de distração, ele agarrou rapidamente o miraculous do dragão e o puxou.

\- Segunda chance!

Toda a dinâmica se repetiu. Entretanto, desta vez, quando o Sentimonstro saltou para o lado de Kohaku, Viperion se colocou entre os dois e empurrou a heroína. O Sentimonstro partiu para cima da cobra, conseguindo arrancar seu miraculous. Luka ficou caído no chão, sem defesa. O Sentimonstro se afastou, preparando-se para continuar a luta.

\- Pégasus, vá e leve o Luka daqui, rápido! – ordenou a heroína.

O cavalo fez como lhe havia sido determinado. Pegou Luka e invocou a “viagem".

\- Kohaku, nãaaaaaao! – Luka gritou, enquanto era arrastado pelo portal. – Pégasus, a minha irmã... A Marinette... Eu não posso deixá-las para trás.

\- Fique calmo, Luka. A Marinette sabe o que está fazendo. Vai dar tudo certo.

Luka suspirou, derrotado. De fato, ele não seria de nenhuma utilidade sem o seu miraculous.

\- Pelo menos você poderia ter continuado a luta. Porque não volta?

\- Para voltar em condições de lutar, precisaria esperar que meu Kwami recuperasse suas forças duas vezes. Isso levaria um bom tempo. Acho melhor confiar na Marinette.

\- Você está certo, Max. Agora não há nada que a gente possa fazer.

Dentro da mansão, o Sentimonstro assumiu a sua posição ao lado de Mayura, lutando contra os heróis.

\- Vocês não vão conseguir tão fácil – sentenciou a vilã.

Kohaku puxou Rena Rouge para um canto e explicou rapidamente seu plano.

\- Pode deixar comigo.

Enquanto os outros três lutavam com Mayura e o Sentimonstro, o dragão deslizou lentamente pelo salão, até acessar o escritório de Gabriel. Do portal, sinalizou para que Carapace e Aiguillon se juntassem a ela. Quando percebeu que os três haviam compreendido sua ordem, sinalizou para Rena Rouge.

A raposa puxou a sua flauta e começou a tocar.

\- Miragem!

O ambiente foi tomado pela magia da ilusão e várias cópias dos heróis surgiram, permitindo que os originais se retirassem temporariamente do combate.

\- Precisamos ser rápidos e encontrar a passagem.

Os três vasculharam paredes e objetos de decoração, sem encontrar nada. A luta do lado de fora parecia cada vez mais tensa.

\- Kohaku, talvez seja melhor você usar algum dos poderes para localizar a passagem.

\- Você está certo, Carapace. Mas, depois que eu usar o meu poder, só terei cinco minutos. Precisaremos ser muito rápidos.

\- Pode deixar. Estamos preparados. – disse Aiguillon, lançando um olhar cúmplice para a tartaruga.

\- Dragão de vento!

Kohaku desapareceu e uma brisa passou a soprar no ambiente, procurando por uma brecha. Não demorou muito para encontrar a fresta do elevador, passando por ela. Retornou à superfície e à sua forma normal.

\- Encontrei. Precisamos da ajuda do Sentimonstro.

Kohaku observou a luta por mais alguns segundos, até que localizou o objeto que controlava a criatura. Distraída com a ilusão criada por Rena Rouge, Mayura não viu quando Kohaku passou por ela e lhe arrancou o aro, que continha o amok. Mayura olhou para a heroína surpresa.

\- Rena, Carapace e Aiguillon, mantenham Mayura ocupada!

\- Pode deixar com a gente! – A raposa respondeu.

\- Chat, venha aqui. – A heroína ordenou ao Sentimonstro, que obedeceu de imediato. – Preciso que você use seu cataclismo nesse ponto do chão.

\- Cataclismo!

Assim que o Sentimonstro tocou no chão do escritório com a mão, o piso cedeu e ambos caíram no covil de Hawk Moth. O dragão estendeu o pequeno aro à criatura e pediu:

\- Você está livre, mas apreciaria se pudesse me ajudar.

\- Com todo o prazer, My Lady. Tome, o miraculous da cobra.

Kohaku pegou o bracelete.

\- Obrigada.


	10. O Agreste Morre

Com o estrondo, Hawk Moth e Chat Noir pararam a luta e olharam para o local do desabamento, deparando-se com a cena inusitada. Em seguida, os três heróis saltaram pelo buraco, com Mayura na sua cola. A vilã rapidamente estalou os dedos, tirando o amok do Sentimonstro. A criatura desapareceu em uma nuvem. Kohaku bufou contrariada, mas logo recuperou o ânimo e anunciou:

\- Somos cinco contra dois, Hawk Moth. Renda-se!

\- Jamais! – O vilão respondeu.

Os dois malvados estavam cercados pelos heróis. Chat Noir e Kohaku avançaram sobre Hawk Moth, enquanto Carapace e Rena Rouge atacaram Mayura. Aiguillon ficou à espreita, aguardando o momento de usar o seu poder paralisante, como havia sido combinado. A luta era intensa e, apesar da desvantagem, os vilões não pareciam fraquejar. Passados dois minutos de luta, a transformação de Alya acabou. Carapace foi obrigado a parar de atacar para se manter na defensiva, tentando proteger a namorada. Kohaku tinha menos de dois minutos para acabar com tudo aquilo, antes de se transformar também. Não havia tempo para bolar uma estratégia.

\- Aiguillon, prepare-se.

\- Ferroada! – A nova heroína invocou seu poder.

Quando Hawk Moth estava de costas para Aiguilllon, Kohaku ordenou:

\- Agora!

Aiguillon saltou sobre Hawk Moth, mas este, num movimento rápido e inesperado, agarrou Chat Noir e girou abraçado a ele, usando-o como escudo. A heroína inexperiente não conseguiu desviar a tempo. A ferroada atingiu o herói, deixando-o paralisado.

\- Ah, não! – Aiguillon se culpou imediatamente.

Sem dar tempo para qualquer reação, o vilão puxou o anel do dedo do filho e o colocou em si próprio. Ainda imóvel, Chat Noir voltou à sua forma civil, como Adrien. Kohaku usou toda a sua velocidade para agarrar o garoto e levá-lo até o local em que estava Carapace, onde os cinco se reuniram. Segundos depois ouviu-se o último bip e o dragão deu lugar a Marinette.

\- Carapace, não temos mais como prosseguir com essa luta. Use o seu escudo.

\- Às suas ordens, Marinette. Proteção!

Era o último recurso de que dispunham. Os jovens se encolheram debaixo do casco da tartaruga. Ali estariam protegidos por tempo indeterminado. Juleka, já em sua forma civil, caiu em prantos.

\- Desculpa, Marinette. Eu sou uma inútil, mesmo.

\- De jeito nenhum, Juleka! Você fez muito por todos nós. Foi a sua primeira vez com o miraculous da abelha e você se saiu super bem. O Hawk Moth é muito poderoso, nós também nunca conseguirmos derrotá-lo. Não seja injusta consigo mesma, você está se cobrando demais!

\- Isso, Juleka! Você arrasou, garota! – Alya ajudava a dar ânimo à amiga.

\- Obrigada, meninas. Vocês são muito generosas.

A jovem se acalmou, mas eles continuavam apreensivos, sem saber o que aconteceria em seguida. Hawk Moth lançou um olhar de desprezo para os cinco.

\- Covardes. Podem se esconder, eu não preciso mais de vocês, não preciso dos seus miraculous. Asas negras, caiam!

Nathalie aproveitou a deixa e também desfez a sua transformação, devolvendo o miraculous do pavão a Gabriel Agreste.

\- Muito obrigada, Nathalie. Eu não teria conseguido sem a sua ajuda.

\- Mas, Gabriel... O Adrien. Ele está paralisado.

\- O efeito do ferrão é temporário. Logo ele irá voltar ao normal. Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem. Agora se afaste.

\- Plagg, Tikki, combinar e transformar!

Uma intensa luz dourada preencheu aquela tumba, ofuscando a visão dos presentes. Gabriel foi coberto por um uniforme lilás e dourado que parecia estar em chamas, em razão do poder que emitia. Os jovens estremeceram. Aos poucos, Adrien começava a retomar seus movimentos. Já conseguia piscar e falar.

\- Galera, o que eu perdi?

Marinette ficou rubra ao ouvir a voz de Adrien. Agora que suas identidades já não eram mais secretas e ela sabia do amor do rapaz por Ladybug, sequer conseguia encará-lo. Alya, percebendo o embaraço da amiga, assumiu a palavra.

\- O Hawk Moth conseguiu desviar do ferrão da Aiguillon, você foi atingido acidentalmente, ficou paralisado e ele pegou o seu anel. Agora seu pai invocou o poder absoluto.

Adrien ainda não era capaz de expressar seu pânico, mas a cor que assumiu revelava seu estado de ânimo. Marinette se sentiu na obrigação de ajudar o amigo. Pegou em sua mão imóvel.

\- Calma, Adrien. Nós estamos protegidos aqui, debaixo do casco do Carapace. Pelo menos, assim eu espero...

\- My Lady... Eu beijaria sua mão se pudesse.

A garota sentiu o coração batendo em sua garganta. Engoliu em seco. Adrien voltou a falar.

\- O meu pai quer ressuscitar a minha mãe. O corpo dela está numa cápsula, debaixo da árvore.

\- Se ele fizer isso, vai provocar alguma outra alteração nos fatos... Talvez... alguém tenha de morrer no lugar dela.

Uma onda de desespero percorreu os cinco jovens ali dispostos. Marinette decidiu tentar intervir.

\- Gabriel, Gabriel!!! Você precisa me escutar.

O homem respondeu sem se virar.

\- Eu sei o que você está pensando. Eu sei tudo, sinto tudo. E não me importo. Eu farei qualquer coisa para trazer a Emilie de volta, qualquer sacrifício.

\- Pai! Não faça isso. Por favor!

\- Calem-se!

Com aquela ordem, os cinco ficaram impedidos de falar, como se a sua voz tivesse sido arrancada deles. Moviam as bocas, mas não havia som. Recobrando, assim, a paz de que necessitava, Gabriel se aproximou do casulo e apertou o botão de comando, fazendo com que a tampa se abrisse. Pegou na mão da defunta Emilie.

\- Minha querida, chegou a hora. Há mais de um ano que eu espero por esse momento, de te ver novamente de pé, ver seu sorriso, ouvir a sua voz doce... Tê-la em meus braços. Vamos, Emilie. Levante-se!

Gabriel concentrou toda a sua força para visualizar Emilie novamente viva, saindo do seu esquife e vindo em sua direção. Todavia, sentiu uma força contrária, a força da destruição, que lhe cobrava a troca. Quem a substituiria no sono eterno da morte? Um forte aperto atingiu seu peito.

\- Inferno!

O homem tentou imaginar que, no lugar de Emilie, jazia Nathalie, o que não funcionou. Sentiu que a troca exigia um ser humano. Nathalie era apenas um Sentimonstro. Tentou colocar Gorila no lugar, mas a substituição também não surtiu efeito. Uma nova onda de energia lhe dizia que a pessoa deveria ser tão amada por ele quanto a própria Emilie. A imagem de Adrien passou por sua mente veloz como um raio, mas, felizmente, o vilão refutou a ideia com fervor.

\- Não, meu filho não. A Emilie jamais me perdoaria. E eu... Eu não suportaria a ausência dele.

Os jovens observavam a cena impotentes, trocando olhares silenciosos. Adrien, que já conseguia mover os dedos e fazer expressões faciais, tinha o rosto lavado em lágrimas. Aquilo tocou os amigos, que o envolveram num abraço, com exceção de Carapace, que não podia baixar a guarda enquanto o perigo estivesse rondando.

Gabriel não amava ninguém, além da sua esposa e do seu filho. Não havia outra pessoa que pudesse substituí-la. Ele se viu num impasse que durou vários minutos, até que concluiu não existir outra saída.

\- Emilie... meu amor... Desde que você se foi eu perdi a alegria de viver. Não soube dar o amor de que o nosso filho precisa. Eu me tornei obsessivo com a ideia de te trazer de volta. Adrien tem razão. Tudo o que eu fiz foi pensar em mim mesmo, em preencher o vazio que você deixou no meu coração e na minha vida. Fui mau e egoísta. Espalhei o mal e a dor.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de absoluto silêncio, em que, aparentemente, Gabriel parecia tomar uma decisão, até que ele voltou a falar, agora em um volume inaudível para os adolescentes.

\- Eu não posso continuar a viver sem você e o Adrien precisa da mãe. Volte à vida, meu amor.

A luz voltou a brilhar com mais e mais intensidade, até que houve uma quase explosão de energia etérica, cujos efeitos não se fizeram sentir no campo material. Instintivamente, Nathalie e os jovens se encolheram, inclusive Adrien, que surpreendentemente recuperou os movimentos nesse exato momento e abraçou Marinette. Todos mantinham os olhos espremidos.

Nino percebeu que não estava mais transformado e foi o primeiro a ter coragem de abrir os olhos. O teto já não estava destruído. O ambiente parecia coberto por uma densa névoa.

\- Galera, olha só isso. Caraca, que irado!

Os cinco, que já haviam recuperado suas vozes, soltaram interjeições diversas, externando sua surpresa. Adrien assumiu a dianteira, caminhando com dificuldade pela bruma que ainda dominava o recinto.

\- Pai! Paaaaaaai!!!

O loiro se chocou contra alguém, o que o obrigou a parar. Antes que pudesse divisar a figura diante de si, ouviu uma voz doce, ao tempo em que sentiu mãos delicadas deslizando por seus fios loiros.

\- Adrien, meu filho!

O jovem pensou que ia perder os sentidos. Eram muitas emoções para um único dia. Duvidou da sua capacidade de suportar mais esse baque.

\- Mãe? É você?

A mulher se abaixou um pouco, até que seus olhos estivessem na mesma altura dos olhos do rapaz.

\- Claro, meu amor. Quem você pensou que fosse?

\- Mãaaaaae!!!!

Adrien se atirou nos braços de sua mãe, que parecia desorientada. Afagou os seus cabelos, surpreendentemente perfumados e macios, apertando-a em seus braços.

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, mãe!

\- O que é isso, filho! Nós nos vimos há pouco...

A névoa se desfez por completo e, então, Emilie conseguiu observar o local onde se encontravam.

\- Nossa... Como esse lugar tá mudado. E quem são esses jovens?

Ainda atônito, Adrien não conseguiu processar o que estava acontecendo. Respondeu simplesmente.

\- Esses são meus amigos, mãe. Nino, Alya, Juleka... e... Marinette.

Emilie olhou desconfiada para o filho e, em seguida, para Marinette. O jeito como ele mencionou o nome da garota denunciou algo mais do que uma simples amizade, o que era confirmado pelas expressões ruborizadas de ambos.

\- É um prazer conhecer vocês, crianças! Mas o que estão fazendo aqui, nesse porão úmido? E onde está o seu pai, Adrien? E Nathalie?

Olharam em volta, mas Nathalie havia desaparecido, ao passo que uma pequena pluma roxa jazia no chão. Apenas Adrien compreendeu de imediato o que havia ocorrido com a assistente. Pegou o amok e mostrou a sua mãe:

\- Acho que a Nathalie...

\- Oh, não! Ela era tão boa. Mas... como você soube, filho?

Foram interrompidos pelo grito de Juleka, que olhava aterrorizada para o tronco da árvore. Neste momento constataram o que havia ocorrido. No casulo eletrônico, repousava o corpo de Gabriel Agreste. Adrien correu até a máquina, seguido pelos demais. O loiro apoiou as mãos sobre o vidro.

\- Pai... O que você fez?

Emilie, alheia a tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos, inclusive, por óbvio, ao fato da sua própria morte, olhou chocada para aquele cenário.

\- Gabriel!

Mãe e filho correram até a cápsula. Emilie apoiou as mãos sobre o vidro, enquanto o filho permaneceu logo atrás dela. Os amigos foram deixando o local lentamente, um após o outro, em silêncio. Finalmente, Emilie se voltou para o filho e perguntou:

\- Adrien... O que aconteceu com o seu pai?

Adrien lançou um olhar exausto para a mãe, voltando sua atenção à máquina em seguida. Estava esgotado, as fontes dos olhos secas. Friamente, respondeu:

\- Gabriel Agreste está morto.


	11. Os Pombinhos

Capítulo 11 - Os pombinhos

Os jovens subiram, deixando mãe e filho sozinhos no porão. Não poderiam fazer mais nada naquele momento. Ao passar pelo escritório, Marinette finalmente encontrou a sua bolsa, caída perto da confortável poltrona em que se sentara mais cedo. Jogou a alça sobre o ombro e seguiu a pequena comitiva.

Quando chegaram ao salão, depararam-se com Luka, que havia voltado para buscar a irmã. Depois de breves explicações e agradecimentos, os jovens devolveram os miraculous à guardiã. Luka se retirou com Juleka, enquanto os três amigos decidiram esperar por Adrien.

Passava da uma da manhã. Marinette estava jogada no sofá, dormindo com as pernas sobre o casal de amigos, que se recostavam um no outro. Alya despertou com o clique da maçaneta, sacudindo o namorado e a amiga para que acordassem. Mãe e filho finalmente saíram pela porta do escritório, seguidos de Nathalie. Os três se levantaram sonolentos. Adrien os contemplou, perplexo.

\- Vocês ainda estão aí?

\- A Marinette quis esperar pra saber se vocês precisariam de alguma coisa...

Apesar da exaustão, Adrien sorriu satisfeito.

\- Nathalie? – Marinette questionou, com um expressão de leve indignação. 

\- Tá tudo bem, Marinette. A Nathalie é amiga, vai ajudar a gente agora. – O loiro explicou, fazendo com que ela se sentisse envergonhada.

\- Crianças, me perdoem, mas eu preciso subir. Boa noite.

Emilie deu um beijo na testa do filho e subiu a escadaria em direção ao seu quarto, amparada por Nathalie.

\- Parece que vocês já têm ajuda... Acho melhor a gente ir embora, né, Marinette?

\- Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só ligar, parceiro!

\- Valeu, gente.

Marinette olhava para o rapaz com o coração apertado.

\- É... Vamos, então... 

\- Espera... – Adrien segurou na mão de Marinette. - Acho que isso lhe pertence.

O rapaz estendeu as joias para Marinette, que pegou os brincos, colocando-os em suas orelhas. Tikki surgiu, mas logo se escondeu na bolsinha da jovem, passando a devorar um cookie. Em seguida, a pequena Kwami sentiu cair sobre si os miraculous da borboleta e do pavão. A bolsinha parecia mais apertada do que nunca.

\- Ai, Marinette. Cuidado!

\- Desculpa, Tikki. – ela sussurrou.

Por fim, a garota pegou o anel, colocou na palma da mão de Adrien e fechou os dedos do rapaz sobre a joia.

\- Esse anel é seu. Fique com ele.

Adrien deu um suspiro profundo.

\- Obrigado.

Colocou o anel no dedo e Plagg, do mesmo modo, escondeu-se imediatamente no moletom do loiro, onde encontrou um pedaço de camembert, devorado em segundos. Nathalie logo apontou no topo da escada.

\- Gorila, Emilie pediu que você levasse os amigos de Adrien em casa. Por gentileza.

O segurança gesticulou em assentimento. Saiu por alguns instantes e retornou, pronto para levar os três às suas casas. Nino e Alya se despediram do loiro e entraram no carro. Marinette ficou por último. Adrien segurou suas mãos e se perdeu no azul dos olhos da garota.

\- Obrigado... por tudo.

\- Não foi nada...

Marinette não conseguiu sustentar o olhar e baixou a cabeça. Fez um movimento de corpo na direção do carro, mas antes que desse o primeiro passo, Adrien a puxou de volta, prendendo-a em um abraço apertado.

\- Fica, por favor. – sussurrou.

A jovem sentia as lágrimas quentes molhando o seu ombro. Afagou os cabelos do rapaz, enquanto decidia o que fazer. Não seria capaz de abandonar seu amigo e parceiro num momento tão difícil, mas também não podia desaparecer do nada. Que desculpa daria aos seus pais?

\- Mas, Adrien... E os meus pais? A sua mãe, a Nathalie? - ela respondeu, com o tom de voz mais suave que encontrou.

Adrien se afastou alguns centímetros da garota, a fim de contemplar seu rosto enquanto falava.

\- A gente passou por tanta coisa junto. Ao longo dos últimos meses, você foi a pessoa com quem eu estive a maior parte do meu tempo. – Baixou ainda mais a voz antes de concluir - e com quem compartilhei os melhores momentos também...

Marinette corou fortemente.

\- Não tem ninguém em quem eu confie mais do que em você. Fica. Eu imploro.

Adrien lançou um olhar pidão para a jovem, que não conseguiu resistir.

\- Tudo bem. Vou ligar pra minha mãe.

Enquanto Marinette pegava o celular para fazer o fatídico telefonema, Adrien pediu a Nathalie que a deixasse ficar. A assistente, depois de relutar um pouco, acabou concordando, diante da expressão sofrida do rapaz.

\- Tudo bem, Adrien. Ela pode ficar. Espero que a sua mãe não me censure por isso.

Nathalie se aproximou da porta e ordenou ao segurança:

\- Pode ir, Gorila. A Marinette fica.

Os jovens acenaram e o carro partiu. Adrien e Marinette atravessaram a porta de volta.

\- Vou preparar um lanche para vocês.

\- Obrigado, Nathalie.

\- Eu... Vou ligar para os meus pais.

Marinette se afastou um pouco para fazer a ligação, deixando Adrien sozinho. Ele passou a elucubrar sobre a espinhosa missão que teria no dia seguinte: explicar à sua mãe tudo o que tinha acontecido no último ano e, à sociedade, sobre o desaparecimento do aclamado Gabriel Agreste. Mal conseguia ouvir a voz de Marinette, que tentava, aos sussurros, convencer os pais de que estava bem e de que Adrien precisava muito da sua companhia.

\- Mãe, só hoje. O Adrien precisa de mim. É que... A mãe dele apareceu de repente e ele está mega inseguro. Ele me suplicou pra ficar.

Do outro lado da linha, ainda contrariada, a Sra. Cheng concordou, fazendo, todavia, uma série de recomendações à filha. Marinette ouvia tudo impaciente, revirando os olhos. Desligou o telefone e o enfiou no bolso, enquanto caminhava até o rapaz, jogado no sofá. Sentou numa poltrona adjacente.

\- Tá tudo certo, Adrien. Posso ficar aqui hoje.

Adrien tentou, sem sucesso, esboçar um sorriso de agradecimento. Suspirou profundamente. Segurou a mão que a menina havia pousado sobre o seu joelho, acariciando-a com o polegar. Tinha o olhar perdido. Marinette sentiu o peito oprimido por vê-lo naquele estado.

\- O lanche já está na mesa. Vão logo comer, que já é tarde. Vou verificar o quarto de hóspedes e volto para buscar os dois.

Nathalie deu as costas e subiu a escadaria mais uma vez. Marinette se levantou e puxou Adrien pela mão que ele ainda segurava, tentando trazê-lo de volta à realidade.

\- Vamos? Eu tô faminta. Você tem que fazer as honras da casa, senhor Agreste.

Adrien riu sem graça e acabou por ceder. Sentaram-se de frente um para o outro. Marinette imediatamente começou a devorar a comida. Parou repentinamente, quando percebeu que o garoto não havia tocado em nada.

\- Adrien, você fez muito esforço e está há horas sem comer. Precisa se alimentar.

O loiro finalmente se pronunciou:

\- Obrigado por estar aqui.

Pegou nos talheres e começou a comer, mesmo sem vontade ou apetite, apenas pelo prazer de ver o semblante satisfeito da garota, que retribuiu com um lindo sorriso. Plagg e Tikki apareceram repentinamente, atraídos pelo cheiro da comida. Quando reparou nos olhares que os dois trocavam, o pequeno gatinho negro não resistiu:

\- Os pombinhos já se acertaram?

Marinette quase se entalou com um pedaço de sanduíche, arrancando risos do modelo. Tikki ralhou, desferindo um pequeno tapa na cabeça do Kwami.

\- Plagg! Seu gato sem noção!

\- Ai, torrão de açúcar. Calma!

A pequena puxou seu amigo pelo bracinho, arrastando-o para longe dali. Foram para algum canto escondido, carregando cookies e queijo fedido.

A garota, profundamente constrangida, afundou o rosto entre as mãos.

\- O Plagg tem esse jeito sem noção, mas ele tem sido uma ótima companhia. Ele sempre me faz rir. Assim como você, My Lady.

Marinette, que havia levantado o semblante para olhar Adrien enquanto este falava, voltou a esconder o rosto quando o rapaz lançou seu melhor sorriso ao estilo Chat Noir.

\- Acho que vou demorar a me acostumar com isso.

\- Sabe... Eu estive no seu quarto hoje e achei bem interessante a decoração. Muitas fotos de um certo “teen model", muitos corações, uma declaração de amor...

\- Adrien, seu gato intrometido! Não acredito que você fuxicou nas minhas coisas.

\- Desculpa, mas é a curiosidade felina. Não pude evitar. – falou isso jogando as pernas sobre a mesa e cruzando os braços sob a cabeça.

\- Eu jamais aceitei a hipótese de que você fosse o Chat Noir, justamente por não conseguir sequer imaginar o garoto doce e educado dos meu sonhos fazendo... esse tipo de coisa.

\- Então você admite que sonhava comigo, Bugboo?

\- Que saco, Adrien! Não me chama assim!

Marinette se levantou e ia saindo da sala de jantar, batendo os pés. Adrien correu até a porta e esticou os braços, impedindo-a de sair.

\- Perdão, My Lady. Mas agora que já sabemos as nossas identidades...

Subitamente a porta se abriu, impulsionando Adrien, que caiu sobre a garota no chão.

\- Adrien! – Nathalie exclamou. Plagg e Tikki riam em seu esconderijo.

\- Sai de cima de mim! - Marinette bufou, empurrando o rapaz.

\- Nathalie, foi você quem me derrubou. Desculpa, Marinette. – O garoto se levantou e ajudou a amiga a se levantar também.

\- Eu vim avisar que o quarto de hóspedes já está pronto. Vamos, Marinette?

Adrien pegou da mão da menina e nela depositou um beijo respeitoso.

\- Boa noite, My Lady.

A garota não resistiu à gentileza.

\- Boa noite, gatinho.

Os jovens se dirigiram aos seus respectivos aposentos, onde se aprontaram para dormir. Adrien se jogou na cama, exausto. Depois de relaxar um pouco, as lembranças daquele dia voltaram à tona, fazendo com que ele tivesse uma crise de choro convulsiva. Marinette, inquieta pela discussão que haviam travado alguns minutos mais cedo, estava na porta do rapaz quando ouviu o choro. Entrou sem bater.

\- Adrien!

Ela correu até ele, tentando fazer com que se virasse, mas o rapaz mantinha o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, enquanto os soluços sacudiam seu corpo ininterruptamente. Plagg resolveu interferir.

\- O dia dele foi tenebroso! Ele sofreu o pavor de te perder, descobriu que o pai era o Hawk Moth e que a mãe estava morta no porão de casa. Pra piorar, ele perdeu o pai!

Naquele momento, a jovem sentiu toda a dor de Adrien e a sua impotência para aliviá-la. Deitou-se ao lado dele e passou ora a fazer cafuné em seus cabelos dourados, ora a massagear suas costas. Finalmente, ele relaxou e conseguiu conciliar o sono. A menina permaneceu ali, abraçada a ele, e acabou por dormir ao seu lado.

Adrien teve uma noite agitada, entre pesadelos que, em determinados momentos, faziam com que ele gemesse de forma sofrida. Marinette, sempre ao seu lado, acabou tendo uma noite de sono entrecortado. Acordaram tarde, ele com a aparência ainda pior do que a dela. 

\- Bom dia, Marinette. Você ficou aqui comigo a noite toda?

A menina bocejou antes de responder, envergonhada.

\- Bom dia... Sim, fiquei. Achei que você precisava de companhia e acabei pegando no sono sem querer.

\- Obrigado.

Adrien passou os dedos delicadamente pelo rosto da jovem.

\- Não sei se eu suportaria tudo isso sem você aqui comigo.

Afundou o rosto no colo da menina, que o envolveu em um abraço.

\- Eu te amo, My Lady.

Marinette sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

\- Também te amo, gatinho.


End file.
